The Affair Child
by PottersMistress6391
Summary: Lily has an affair,a child is born. She gives the child to Dumbledore,telling him to take care of it until she can tell James.Halloween night comes,she was going to tell James,but it’s too late.Now Dumbledore obeys Lily’s last request for her child.R&R.
1. The Beginning

As Lily looked at her baby girl she began to cry.

'Why, why did I do it? James loves me! Why did I have to do this to him?' Lily thought to herself as tears streamed down her face.

She was in front of Dumbledore's office whispering the password Minerva had given her. As she stepped onto the spiraling staircase she thought back to the day she knew she was pregnant, but it wasn't James's baby. The tears came faster now, she knew she shouldn't have had an affair with that man, but he was so strong, so powerful, and so handsome. A part of her just wanted to see what it was like to be 'scandalous' as her best friend had called it. She was in front of Dumbledore's office now, crying.

"Enter" Dumbledore said.

As she pushed open the door she knew what Dumbledore would say. He would tell her that she shouldn't have done it but because she had, she would have to tell James, and that was the part she feared most. She loved James, she truly did, but she had just gotten scared that he didn't love her any longer. He hadn't looked at her the same way since they were married. He had always been busy, doing one thing or another so she thought he didn't love her, so she had a one- night- stand with a man she didn't know and didn't love in the least bit.

"What is the matter my dear?" Dumbledore said as he noticed her quietly crying.

"I…" she paused as she stifled a sob.

"I deceived James" she said as she realized she couldn't hold back her tears and began to cry again.

"I had an affair with another man, and I didn't love him at all. He wasn't kindly to me or anything. Yet somehow I," she knew this was the most painful part of her story.

She already noticed Dumbledore eyeing the small bundle of blankets she had in her arms.

"I had a baby, and it's not James's. It belongs to the other man. I don't know who he is, I never asked. Please Dumbledore," she paused as a sob escaped from her,

"Please, don't think any less of me. I made a mistake, it was horrible, and afterwards I just wanted to die." She paused as she let out another sob.

"And all I could think about was 'how could I do this to James. He loves me.' He loves me." She said and then broke down into tears so violent she began shaking.

Dumbledore now knew why she was here. The small bundle in her arms was a baby, and she wanted him to take care of it so she could tell James.

"I had two you know." She said as her tears came less and less.

"I named one Harry James and the other, Emily Elizabeth." She said as she sniffled a bit.

"Those are wonderful names my dear, wonderful." Dumbledore said as he draped a comfortingarm around her shoulders.

"Yes, but Emily, oh Emily, she's not James's. She's not his. Harry is, but Emily isn't." She said.

Her eyes were somewhere else now, not in Dumbledore's office. Probably thinking of the night she had the affair.

"Dumbledore," she said, "I need you to" she paused, "If you will, could you…"

"Yes dear, yes. I will watch over her for you." He said, then "But I need to know who I may leave her with when I leave for Hogwarts business. I cannot take the girl with me you know."

"Yes, yes I know. There is a woman, by the name of Charlotte Morne." She paused, "She was my best friend from school, she will take care of Emily should anything happen, or if you need someone to watch her."

Dumbledore took the baby from Lily, and said a spell that caused a baby cradle to appear in his office.

"I trust you will be telling James this soon?" he asked.

"Yes. Well, no. I'm planning to tell him on Halloween night." She said.

"Ah, I see, I see. Well, I will keep her till the following day so it will sink into James's mind." He said, knowingly.

* * *

Halloween night arrived and Dumbledore felt a growing apprehension. He did not know why but he felt it. He looked over at thechild. He felt almost fatherly towards her now. Although he had obviously never been her father he still felt as though he had helped raising this child and therefore he was partially her father.

His apprehension grew stronger, he thought of Lily and James, and how they would deal with the fact that there had been dishonesty in their relationship. Dumbledore knew Lily had asked him not to think of her as a bad person, but he wondered why she would do such a thing to James. Nevertheless she had said it was a mistake, but what she meant by that, he did not know. Suddenly his apprehension was gone and it was replaced with a pool of sadness in his heart. He must figure out why he felt this way, so he grabbed Emily and said a spell that folded her cradle, and grabbed it as well, in the same hand as Emily was in, and with his other hand grabbed some floo powder and in an instant he was at Minerva's house.

"Minerva!" he yelled.

In an instant of hearing his voice she knew something was wrong.

"Yes Dumbledore?" she asked, eyeing the small child in his arms and the cradle too.

"I need you to take care of the girl until further notice. I fear something is terribly wrong with the other Potters." He said.

"Oh." Was all Minerva could say at the moment, for she knew that when Dumbledore had one of these feelings he was usually right.

"I will be back soon to collect the child. Sorry for such a short notice, but, you know how it is with these feelings I get." He said as he stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

It was a dark night as Dumbledore picked up the second child in its basket. It began to lightning as he did so. He looked intently upon the child. Her clump of reddish brown hair was adorable, but her eyes, they were asblue as an ocean. They were soblue it was as if you could fall right into them, and get lost in them and never be able to find your way out. The girl was asleep in her warm basket. 'Good' he thought. It would be much better if she awoke in her new home. Minerva had brought the child for him. She was there with him, he could feel it. He looked around for a cat, small and dark. There it was, on the corner of the street, watching him nervously, tail twitching to and fro.

There were many houses on Baker Street, but the one he was looking for was, quite literally, right in front of him. It was a quaint little house with cream colored siding and a light green painted exterior. Dumbledore walked up the narrow concrete pathway to the

house, and knocked on the door. A few moments later a woman in her early twenties appeared. She looked terrible. Her blue eyes were sad and distraught,as well as bloodshot,and her brown hair was in a frizzy mess. Dumbledore took in the sight, backed up a few steps and looked at the address to make sure he was at the right house, he was, and then walked towards the woman.

"Excuse me, my dear, but" he paused, "are you…Charlotte Morne?" he asked uneasily.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you?" she said as she sniffled a bit.

Dumbledore then said, "Yes, I was sent here on Lily Potter's last request. She wants you to raise her daughter, Emily."

* * *

_**15 years later**_

"EMILY ELIZABETH, HURRY UP! YOU'LL BE LATE AGAIN!" Charlotte Morne yelled at her 16 year old daughter.

Years had passed since her encounter with Dumbledore, and she had been embarrassed at the way she had looked that night. However, her reasons for looking the way she did were far too hard to explain to anyone. Since then Charlotte had changed some habits and done a few things so she wouldn't have to deal with those habits returning. She had straightened up and made a new life for herself and her daughter. Along the way she met a wonderful man named Tom, who had helped her and now was her boyfriend of three years. She had decided not to tell Emily she was adopted for fear that she would find out the truth about her parents, and Charlotte felt that would be too hard on the girl.

"ALRIGHT MUM! GIMME A SECOND!" Emily yelled back to her mother.

Charlotte though about how hard it had been for Emily when she was transferred to Hogwarts last year. Her old school had brought her many joys including a life long best friend, and other friends whom she loved and had missed terribly. However, in recent days Emily was not talking to her old friends and apparently they didn't mind in the least, for they hadn't even bothered to call her anymore.

When Emily first arrived at Hogwarts, a wonderful boy had found her irresistible and told her exactly that. He had become a wonderful boyfriend (of whom Charlotte approved, for Charlotte was like a best friend to Emily). However, Emily and her boyfriend had recently broken up because a friend of hers from Hogwarts, by the name of Lavender Brown, had written and told her that he was seen cheating on her with another girl over the summer. It was heartbreaking for Emily, but Charlotte had told her to reason with the boy, maybe he wasn't cheating on her. Maybe he had just been talking to some other girl who was closely admiring him. Emily had accepted that thought, it was her only strand of hope for the relationship to work. She had promised to write her mother and tell her exactly what happened.

Emily came out of her room, dressed in her usual clothes. Her eyes had become a bit lighter than when she was a baby, and her hair had been dyed blonde, with light brown highlights here and there, (with Charlotte's permission of course) before she went to Hogwarts so that it looked natural, and it did, she looked very lovely with blonde hair and it made her eyes look bluer than they were. Her blemish- free skin, rather than being light colored like others in England, had a light tan because of her recent trip to America about three weeks ago with her now Ex- boyfriend and his family. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, Charlotte thought. She was about 5'7" and slender. Her lightblue t-shirt accented her eyes as well as her eyeliner and mascara, as well, her favorite pair of jeans showed off her small frame and long legs.

"Alright mum, I'm ready." Emily said.

She looked around a little, searching for her black-as-night owl, appropriately named, Midnight.

"Have you seen Nighty?" she asked.

"No, I haven't Emily Elizabeth Morne. I think he might be in the roost. Quickly, go and check." Charlotte said with haste.

Emily knew her mother was flustered when she used her whole name versus just "Emily". She walked up the stairs to the attic which they had recently converted to a roost for her new owl. As she opened the door she heard a soft rustling of feathers and she knew Midnight was here. He often played a game with her that she had taught him over the past year. Hide-and-go-seek was the game.

"Alright Nighty, I'd love to play right now but I can't. We've got to go. We're going to Hogwarts remember? I told you we were leaving today." She said smiling at the prospect of returning to the place that she was quickly beginning to consider a home away from home.

He soon flew out of his hiding place with is favorite toy to bite on, a hard mouse toy. It apparently reminded him of the wonderful little delicious delights he ate at Hogwarts. It sickened Emily to think of what he ate up there in the Owlry. She grabbed the handling glove that was hung around a nail by the door and waited for him to fly over to her. As he did she noticed that he had acquired some new markings. They were little white marks along the back of his neck and wings. Emily had seen an owl with those same markings before, but she couldn't remember who owned it. With Midnight perched on her arm she quickly walked down the stairs and then over to the cage sitting on the counter waiting for him. Seeing as his travel cage door was open, Midnight took the liberty of flying gracefully into the cage by himself. Emily walked up to his cage and quickly put an owl treat her mother had left laid out on the counter while she was placing the rest of Emily's belongings in the car as Emily was getting Midnight.

She opened the side door and walked out of the house, leaving the door open as she looked into the house. She looked in kitchen to make sure she had all her belongings. It was nicely furnished with a table big enough for four people, located near the corner of the rectangular shaped room. The walls were tan colored and the honey colored wood flooring was polished to high gloss. The counters were white with honey colored wood countertops. She looked around the room and had not seen anything she had forgotten. Besides, her mother could always send anything she forgot to her by owl, as long as it wasn't too big for Midnight. She shut the door and reached into her pocket for her key, took it out and locked the door with it. She turned and walked toward the driveway where her mother's old dark green Ford Taurus, and told her mother to open the passenger door for her so she wouldn't have to struggle with Midnight's cage. Her mother shut the door after herand they began their drive to Kings Cross train station.

* * *

As they pulled up to the station Charlotte looked at her daughter and wondered worriedly what her reaction would be if she told her that she wasn't her real mother for what must have been the billionth time since she had taken Emily under her care.

'Would she still love me as her mother? Would she try to find out who her real parents were? Would she isolate herself from everyone she loves because, in a way, they had lied to her? Am I making the right decision in not telling Emily the whole truth of her family?' Charlotte thought. 'Nevertheless, one day, I must tell her. Or she _will _find out on her own.'

Emily had already gotten out of the car and called to her mother.

"Mum." She said. There was no response from her mother.

"MUM." She said a bit louder.

"MUM!" she yelled.

As if shocked into reality Charlotte jumped when Emily had yelled for her.

'Oh no, am I already not thinking of myself as her mother?' Charlotte thought to herself.

"Yes dear?" Charlotte said.

"I need help getting my trunk on one of those carts. Will you help me?" Emily asked.

"Yes, of course." Charlotte responded.

As Charlotte helped Emily with her belongings Midnight began hooting, as if excited to be on his way to Hogwarts with Emily.

At Hogwarts Emily had made a few friends. Including two sweet boys named Matthew and Luke who helped her get around her first year. They had become the perfect trio of friends. Later during her first year she had become friends with Lavender Brown and she had joined the trio, which was now a foursome. Lavender and Matthew had decided that they were 'in love' so they were the couple of the group. Emily suspected that Luke secretly liked her but she wasn't sure so she just ignored the notion. Emily was excited to see how her friends had changed over the summer. She herself had changedas well.

Charlotte had helped get Emily's bags in the cart and got back in her car.

"You'll be alright finding everyone, right?" Charlotte asked from inside the car with the drivers' side window down.

"Yes mum, I'll be ok. You can go home. No worries mum." Emily responded.

"Alright, I love you Em. Remember to write." She said.

"I love you too mum. I will" Emily responded.

As Emily grabbed her cart she saw a boy, about her age, out of the corner of her eye that she thought looked like someone in a picture she had once seen. He turned and looked at her with that same face, and then glared at her and walked away to platform 9 and ¾ to prepare for the journey ahead. She didn't know why he glared at her but she didn't really care.

Emily turned around and walked into Kings Cross Station and looked around for Matthew, Lavender, and Luke as her mother pulled into the traffic and turned left at a stop sign. Then all of the sudden, she felt two arms go around her waist, and hot breath on her neck, and she felt all her insides melt. She knew who it was.

"Hello Emmy. It's been a while."


	2. Those darn fluttering sensations

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the wonderful pieces of fiction J.K. Rowling has written. If I did, I would be Harry's wife in all the books and severely hurt any girl who looked at him with a twinkle in her eye………uhhhh, I didn't just say that ok? Ok.

Thank you for reading chapter one and I hope you enjoy chapter 2 as much or more!

* * *

Emily turned to see two ice-like blue eyes, almost blocked by platinum blonde hair, staring down at her. She tried to scream at him and tell him to go away, but she couldn't open her mouth. She tried to push him away, but her whole body seemed immobile. His arms were still around her waist when he pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear. She felt as if she were in a trance, hypnotized by his stare. He whispered to her something, some directions, something about letting it bite you and then, he was gone. Emily had no idea of the events that had just transpired in front of her. 

She shook her head as if to shake away the feeling of fear that had just settled over her. Emily looked around and then found Matthew, Luke, and Lavender once more and walked towards them.

"Hey guys." Emily said as she looked around the small circle that had formed, made up of her friends.

"Hey Em!" Lavender said as she ran over to Emily and hugged her fiercely. While doing this she pulled Emily away from the boys a bit.

"I know what happened over the summer was hard, but don't let it get to you ok?" she said.

We had both agreed on not telling the boys what happened yet until I could sort things out with Malfoy, my ex.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I've had time to prepare myself. I knew talking to him would be hard so I thought I might as well practice doing it." Emily said.

We both laughed and then walked over to Matthew and Luke.

"What was that about?" Luke asked nervously.

"Nothing much, just us girls talking about what girls talk about. You wouldn't be interested, trust me." Lavender said.

"Oh, but I'm interested." Matthew said huskily as he pulled Lavender close to him and planted a big old kiss on Lavender's lips.

"Uck! Get a room you two!" Emily said as she watched her two friends.

She ached inside however, for a relationship just like that. Where one could kiss their lover like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah. Haven't you ever heard of PDA?" Luke said disgustedly sarcastic, eyeing Emily strangely.

Emily couldn't figure out what was different about him. It had to be something small, but it just wouldn't come to her. His hair was long, down to his ears; his hair color was dark brown, as it always had been.

'Ah, now I know, it's his eyes. They're different. They're not green like the used to be. They're…..they're icy blue.' Emily thought to herself.

"Hey Lue, did you get contacts or something? Your eyes are a different color than they used to be." Emily asked.

"Uh," he paused, "Well, I…" he paused again, then "Erm, no, of course not. Why would I need contacts." He fidgeted a bit with his hair and then said, "I need to…uh, go to the bathroom, and I'll be back." He said.

As Luke walked away she still felt something was different abouthim. Suddenly,something caused Emily to have a flashback of the past few minutes. She remembered those ice blue eyes, but she didn't know if Malfoy was here. He was the only one with that color eyes she could remember.

"What's gotten into him?" Lavender asked Matthew.

"Dunno, he's been like that ever since he came out of the bathroom about 2 hours ago. We'd better get a compartment on the train, it's gonna leave soon." Matthew said.

"Yeah, here, Matt will take your stuff; we'll find a place for all of us. You wait on Luke." Lavender said as she grabbed Matt's arm after he got my stuff onto his cart.

"Jeez! What did you put in this thing! It's bloody heavy!" Matt said as he picked up Emily's bag.

"I packed my whole room! What else!" Emily said and then laughed.

When Matthew and Lavender caught on that it was a joke they laughed too.

"Alright, I'll wait for Luke." Emily said.

She watched her friends walk off towards the train and she turned around to wait for Luke. She began to look around for the boy that she had seen when she first arrived. He looked _so_ familiar but she just couldn't place him. She had seen his photo somewhere at her house but she didn't know who he was. She gave up thinking when she saw someone walk out of the bathroom. It wasn't Luke, it was…..Malfoy. Emily turned a slight shade of pink when she saw he was looking at her.

He walked straight over to her, seeing her discomfort. His eyes gleaming, wearing that annoyingly cute little smirk he always had plastered on his handsome face.

'_WILL POWER_' Emily reminded herself inwardly. 'You _MUST_ be stern with him, find out what happened' she thought.

"Hello Emmy. How's your summer been? I see you're still wearing that tan of yours. It looks lovely on you." Malfoy said as he reached his hand up to Emily's cheek and caressed it ever- so – sweetly.

She felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach. She began to remember the good old times she used to have with Malfoy. She remembered sneaking out in the middle of the night at Hogwarts numerous times last year, going outside in the rain and just sitting together when they had their evening classes off, Malfoy's head on Emily's lap, talking to each other about their plan for life. And then there was the intense memory of just a few weeks ago when they were at the beach in America. Malfoy had come to her hotel room at night, and they snuck out onto the beach together. They walked for a few miles, holding hands, telling each other their deepest desires when out of nowhere Malfoy stopped her. He had turned her towards him and gazed into her eyes, as if he could see them together forever. He had opened his mouth to speak, but Emily felt she knew what he would say, and she had waited for that moment ever since she started dating him. He told her he loved her, that he truly deeply loved her.

"Hello, Earth to Emmy." He said.

"Oh," Emily said, "summer, uh, it's been good. You?" she said indifferently.

"It was fine until out of no where my girlfriend, who by the way, I thought loved me as much as I did, and still do, broke up with me for some unknown reason." He said a bit angrily.

'Great, _he_ brought it up. He wasn't supposed to. _I_ was supposed to. _I'm _the one who's supposed to be mad at _him_. He's not supposed to be mad at _me_!' Emily thought to herself.

At that moment, as if God had sent her an angel, Luke walked out of the bathroom and over to Emily.

"Oh, hey Em, when did you get here?" he said, and then he noticed Malfoy standing next to him and said, "Hey 'Foy."

Draco grimaced at being called 'Foy.

"I would prefer you call me either 'Draco' or 'Malfoy', _Lue_." Draco responded adding emphasis on Luke's nickname.

"I'll talk to you later about summer. We have to go find Matt and Lavender on the train." Emily said to Draco, then turned to Luke and said, "The others are on the train. Let's go find them before they do something they'll regret later in life." Emily said and then walked away with Luke's hand in hers, dragging him towards the train.

Emily turned and looked for Malfoy, but he had walked off in another direction. She turned to look behind her and saw another man walking out of the bathroom. He was tall and lanky, she couldn't see his face, and barely even knew him but she had a foreboding feeling about him. Then he snapped his head up, and stared at her. She felt sick to her stomach looking into his eyes, and all of the sudden, she froze. She couldn't move, and she felt as if her heart had stopped altogether. Luke started pulling at her trying to get her on the train, but she wouldn't budge.

All of the sudden, Emily heard a voice in her head.

'_My Queen' _it said.

The man made a brief bowing motion, and glided away. At that exact moment the Hogwarts express gave a loud whistle, and Emily snapped into the present. She ran over to the train and hopped on, with Luke behind her, before it started moving.

"What the bloody hell was that about, Em? We almost missed the train!" Luke asked, sounding a bit perturbed.

"I…I don't know…" Emily said, confused.

He gave her a funny look and then asked, "So where are the two lovebirds?"

"I don't know. They said they'd find us a spot, and then got on the train, and then left me to wait for you." Emily said, still confused about what happened.

"Oh," he said, then, "you think they'd be in one of the compartment's with the curtains drawn?"

"I dunno. We could always just knock on those ones and ask." Emily said.

"Yeah, alright that'll work." Luke responded.

So they made their way down the aisle of the train looking into each of the compartments whose curtains were opened or closed. On the way Emily was looking for the boy she had seen earlier. It was _so_ annoying to her that she couldn't remember his name. She thought that maybe if she saw the picture again she would remember. So she devised a plan. When she got to Hogwarts she would send Nighty out with a letter to her mother asking her to find the picture and tell her who it was, and that she thought she'd seen the boy at her school. They finally found the compartment that Lavender and Matt were in, and the curtains _had _been closed for some lovey-dovey time. Luke opened the door for Emily and closed it after they were both inside. Emily hadn't found the boy but she hoped he was in some of her classes so she could get to know him and find out why _his_ picture was in _her_ attic. Emily was exhausted by her day so far and thought it would be best to take a nap. So she curled up in the corner of the compartment, near the window, and fell asleep.

* * *

When Emily awoke the boys were exiting the compartment to get food so the girls should change into their robes. 

"You want anything sleeping beauty?" Luke asked Emily, noticing that she had awoken.

"Erm, yeah…get me, uh...I dunno just get me whatever you get." She said as she reached in her pocket to get out some coins.

"Don't worry about it; I'll get it for you." Luke said, and then the boys were off to find the food cart.

The girls pulled the curtains together and brought down their trunks, and turned opposite of each other so as to leave the other some privacy.

"You know Luke likes you right?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah, I sort of knew. How do you know? Did you ask?" Emily asked as she pulled on an article of clothing.

"No, I didn't ask but you can tell he likes you." She said.

"Oh yeah? How?" I said defiantly.

"You want me to list them?" she said as she too pulled something over her head.

"No." Emily said as she heaved a sigh of despair, knowing she was right.

"Ah, so you _do_ know." She said.

"Yes." Emily said.

"So why don't you go out with _him_ instead of Draco?" She said as she shut her trunk and began to put it back up in its place.

"Because Draco told me he loves….." Emily said and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

Lavender dropped her trunk and it sprang open as she spun around to look Emily in the eyes.

"He said _WHAT!" _she yelled.

Draco had made Emily promise not to tell anyone that he had said he loved her because she would be a target for his enemies, if word got out.

"Don't tell anyone, please, please, _please_ don't say a word about it." Emily begged.

"Why?" she asked, and then said, "Matt hasn't even told _me_ that yet! I should tell _him_ at least!"

"_NO._" Emily said sternly, "He told me not to tell _anyone_ and I've already screwed up!" Emily said, angry with herself for not watching what she said to people.

"Em, you're not going out with him any longer. You can tell me." Lavender probed as she picked up her trunk and placed it back where it was.

"No, it's not like that, he still does, he told me today. I saw him when I was waiting for Luke. He told me he still did, Lav. He said he still loved me. I can't imagine why, if he really _was_ cheating on me with that other girl." Emily said.

"Oh." Lavender said, and then flushed.

"Oh good God, what? What is it" Emily asked as she too put her trunk up.

"Um, I found out later that the girl he was supposedly cheating on you with," she said and then paused.

"Yes, go on…" Emily said.

"Was his," she paused, and then grimaced, waiting for Emily to yell, telling her to go on, "Cotillion teacher"

* * *

Hey! So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you really really like it? Hmm, maybe if you send me some reviews I'll know huh? I'm starting chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoyed the first two chapters! I have noticed that I now have **_289 hits_**, and yet I only have 3 reviews….. It just doesn't add up. So, please please please, **_REVIEW_**! Thank you all for reading. Oh yeah, cotillion, for those of you who don't know, is a ballroom dancing class where you are taught how to do ballroom dancing and that kind of stuff. Ok, umm... I think that's it. Thank you all _so so so _much and please continue reading! 

Xoxo,

PM


	3. I'm not going to bloody kill you

Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did he would be mine forever and ever. Lol.

Thank you all for reviewing. It does my soul good to know that at the least 13 people out there enjoy my story! I LOVE YOU GUYS! And thank you to my newest reviewer person Kairi Ann (sorry if I got it wrong!) and thank you EvilAtHeart, Seve-Suzie, Dr.StoweWannabe27, bwitched, fifespice, and ecco51 (the lovelykristen person was me making up a review b/c I only had 3. lol. Sorry.) you all reiewed my story with such...honesty. Thank you!I appreciate it so much. ALSO, thank you to my beta, Ecco51, you are my bestest friend! Can't wait till school starts….not.

Oh yes, and sadly I didn't remember what floor the entrance to the kitchens was so I just said it was the second floor. Please don't kill me with flames if I'm wrong. It's kind of hard to keep all this stuff straight.

By the way, I got tired of writing 'Emily said, " blah blah blah" so I think this will from now on be in first person…..yeah I got that right…right? Haha. Jk. I think.

* * *

"He was dancing with her to," Lavender paused nervously, Expecting me to throw something at her, "to, you know, improve. He's going to some….some ball……Em, you okay?"

I could feel that my face had gone pale. I, for the freaking _third time today,_ couldn't move my limbs to strangle her and ask her why she hadn't told me this before. I just stood there, staring at her like an idiot.

"He did…..but isn't she…but wouldn't that make her……_what_?" I said, confused.

"Um, please don't kill me." She said backing away from me a little.

"_I'm not going to BLOODY kill you why didn't you BLOODY TELL me that you knew BLOODY well who the BLOODY woman was? WHY!" _I yelled.

I could hear people gathering outside of our compartment, they gathered to see what all the screaming was about, waiting to hear what happened next. I was glad the curtains were closed so no one knew who it was screaming and yelling like a banshee.

"I," she paused, ready for me to stab her with something, anything, then "I don't know. I'm sorry Em, I.…it was stupid! I was stupid! I didn't want you going out with him because of Luke! Because I knew _Luke_ liked you, I saw the way he moped around the common room when he knew you were with Malfoy! I saw the way he paced around all night _waiting_ to make sure you got back safely! _You_ didn't see that! _You_ didn't hear him reciting how to profess his love for you! _You _were out with _Malfoy_ that night and neither _he _nor _I_ knew where you were!" She yelled back at me.

And just my luck, Luke, and Matthew, and almost the whole sixth year class heard every word of what was just said because Luke and Matt had opened the door to get back in the compartment.

* * *

Lavender and I didn't speak the rest of the way to Hogwarts. When we had finally arrived she shot a wary glance in my direction.

'So, she wants _me_ to say sorry first.' I thought to myself.

The only words I said to her were, "Not happening" and then I grabbed my trunk, along with Nighty's cage and stalked off down the narrow hallway of the train.

When I finally reached the door to get off the train a pair of hands put their fingers over my eyes. I was startled at first, but then I realized the person was playing a game with me. I began to say people's names, hoping to get it right.

"Uhhm, Luke." I said.

The hands shook my head no.

"Uck, Lavender, if it's you I…"

The hands shook my head no again.

"Malfoy?" I asked inquisitively.

The hands began to shake my head yes, and then apparently changed their mind and shook my head no.

"Then who?" I asked.

The hands came down, and I turned around to find Matthew standing there, trunk and cat cage in hand. Matthew had a cat for his pet. It was a beautiful golden brown color with black spots here and there. It had an especially cute black spot right on its head in the shape of a heart.

"If you've come to make peace for Lavender then..."

"I haven't. I think that this whole situation can be resolved if you would just stop being so hard-headed and go out with Luke!" he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Why?" I asked as I stepped off the train and made my way towards the carriages.

"Em, he likes you, he really does!" he said, and then added, "He talks to me about you non-stop! It's pretty much like I might know more about you than you because he talks to me about you _all the time_!" he said.

"Matt, I like Luke, he's really nice, and makes a good friend. _Friend,_ get it? I mean, at least just for now. Malfoy has been really sweet to me and I'd hate for him to get hurt just because I didn't resolve a few things with him." I said staring angrily into Matt's eyes.

'Who is he to order ME around?' I thought to myself angrily.

"Fine. But when something happens, don't expect Lavender or I to be there." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I asked, as several emotions dug their way under my skin, anger, sadness and pain, all at once.

"It means we're tired of you blatantly ignoring Luke's, for lack of better words, obsession with you. We aren't going to always be there for you, and however many times we try to tell Luke that," He paused as I stepped into a carriage, alone, "He won't stop. He loves you Em, and he's not going to stop worrying over you until you two are together." He said, and then added, "Look, Em, as much as I agree with Lav, I'm still your friend. I just might not always be there, ok?"

Matt stepped away from the carriage, and the carriage began to move, and my tears began to fall. Just then someone opened the carriage door. It was Draco. He saw me crying and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"It's okay….shh….shh...It'll be alright, Emmy, shh...shh...Shh, its okay." He said soothingly rubbing small circles on my back as I cried into his shoulder.

* * *

When we were close to the castle I stopped crying. I was trying to come up with a plan to explain to others why my face was all red and puffy if they asked when Draco pulled me to him and kissed me. It was so soft; it was as if he was telling me, just by kissing me, that he was sorry for whatever he had done. I pulled back and looked at him. His eyes staring intently at me, waiting to hear what it was I had to say.

"I love you too." I said, and saw a smile spread across his face.

"I've been waiting to hear that for quite some time now." He said.

"Well, now you've heard it." I said all feelings of anger for him gone.

I wasn't going to let some stupid deceiving 'friend' taint the image of the Draco _I_ knew. For all I knew Lavender had lied to me about Draco cheating on me or some stupid cotillion teacher and I was probably right. _She_ just didn't like Draco. Not many did, other than those two atrocious boys, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I looked past him, out the window and saw a redheaded boy and a mousy brown haired girl in a carriage together. They looked worried. The boy was saying something I couldn't quite make out. Draco turned and saw that I was staring at their carriage.

"Don't pay any attention to those two. One's a foul mud-blood and the other is a disgrace to pure-bloods. They're useless." He said, a small smirk playing across his face.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Because, they just are, they're both perfect for each other though." He paused and laughed. "The red head is a Weasley and the brown haired one is Granger. I don't think you should go near them. The red headed one might put a vex on you." He said, the smile still spreading across his face.

"Alright then." I said.

The carriage came to a stop and we were in front of Hogwarts. I reached for my bag and Midnight's cage but Draco stopped me.

"I'll take your trunk for you until we reach the castle so you don't have to carry it." He said, smiling sweetly at me.

"Thanks, but let me warn you it's…." I said, but it was too late, Draco had already tried to pick up my trunk.

"Bloody hell! What's _in_ this thing?" He asked.

"Uhm, stuff?" I said. "Here, I'll take it."

"Oh no, if this thing is heavy to me it will be _ten _times as heavy for you! _I'll_ take it." He said.

So I grabbed Nighty's cage and walked out of the carriage, Draco following behind me. On the way up to the castle I was lost in the thought of my plan to find out who that boy was I had seen earlier. I would skip dinner, because I was not hungry and it would give me the time I needed to write the letter. I turned to look at Draco and saw him fiddling with the lock on my trunk.

"Did it come open?" I asked.

"What?" he said, startled, "oh, no, I mean, yes. It started to but no it didn't come open the whole way." He said.

"Oh, ok. Here, let me close it." I said reaching for the trunk.

Draco set down the trunk and I walked over to it. I looked at the lock. It was an odd sort of lock. It was the type that used letters instead of numbers to unlock it. It truly was a very crappy lock because it never worked, but I used it nonetheless, it was the only lock I had. I spun the lock until it the letters read L E P. I always thought that a funny arrangement of letters, but then again, the trunk _did_ belong to my mother before I went to Hogwarts last year.

I opened the trunk and then shut it, spinning the letters until no one would be able to guess what the combination was. I stood up straight and Draco picked up the trunk once again. We walked in to the entrance hall through the big doors and Draco handed my trunk off to a house elf that happened to be there. I turned to tell the house elf where the trunk went but the house elf was no longer there.

"You'll get used to that sooner or later." Draco said, another smirk playing across his face.

"I guess I'll have to huh?" I said, smiling back at him.

Draco walked over to the doors where the great hall was located.

"You coming?" he asked.

"No, I've got some," I paused, "things, I need to attend to."

He looked at me for a beat, and then said, "Alright then. You want to meet up after dinner?"

"Um, I don't know…sure, why not. What time?" I asked.

"Meet me by the picture of the giant pear on the second floor, at around ten thirty." He said, "There's something I want to show you."

"Ok." I said and then turned to leave, as I did so Draco grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him, giving me a kiss on the top of my forehead. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl with dark hair glowering at me.

"Who's that?" I asked, motioning towards the girl.

"Oh, pay no attention to her." He said, "She thinks that she's my girlfriend, she's not. You are, if she starts bothering you let me know. I'll tell her to bug off."

"Alright." I said and then turned and left.

On my way to Gryffindor tower I let my thoughts stray to what Matt had said earlier 'When something happens don't expect me or Lavender to always be there' what could possibly happen? I'm in Hogwarts! This place is safer than a bank! But then I thought of the Death Eaters that almost killed a student a few years ago while he was playing Quidditch. Even though I had lived most of my life as a muggle would, I still knew a bit here and there about the magical world. I knew that almost fifteen years ago there was an evil man who had tried to kill a baby boy by using an unforgivable curse, but lived. I knew that he went to this school. That's when it hit me, the name of the boy I had seen earlier, the name of the boy in the picture, his name was Harry Potter. That still did not answer my question though, why is _his_ picture in _my _attic?

* * *

And the plot gets still more interesting. I hope you all liked this chapter. I hope to get more reviews! 


	4. Tasty Lips

Disclaimer: Ok, umm, you all know that I didn't come up with Harry Potter so, let's just get on with it eh?

Alright, I officially have 1386 hits and am so superly happy that I am going to…uhhhh, ah, I know, I'll make one of the MOST important things happen in this chapter and it shall be my longest chapter as well. So, keep your eyes peeled for the important moment. I don't literally mean peeled, that would be gross. Yuck. Ok, on with the show!

* * *

'The week has just flown by, with no stopping, I'm so tired. I haven't slept or ate much in at least three days it seems' I thought to myself as I settled down at the end of the Gryffindor table for lunch, tired and edgy. 

'I have to practice nonverbal spells for Defense Against the Dark Arts, great, no sleep tonight, _again_. Then I need to try and turn a chair into a bird, ugh, what would my human friends think—I mean, muggle. Where did _that_ come from? Anyways, oh I'm so tired, I need to practice that spell or whatever for Charms and then I don't have any more classes the rest of the day, that will give me time until dinner…' but my thoughts stopped as I lay my head on the table.

I was tumbling, falling backwards in time; it seemed to take forever for me to stop falling.

'A dream' I thought, welcoming any form of rest to my body.

All of the sudden I was in a small stone room that smelled of sulfur. It was dark and a chill was in the air. The walls were bare, other than a small door. I felt a strong pull towards the door and a need to know what was on the other side. I walked cautiously up to it and as soon as my hand touched the knob on the door I felt a spark of electricity go up my arm, and I heard a soft muttering. I pressed my ear on the door, listened intently, trying to hear what the person was saying but could only catching bits and pieces here and there.

"…_..yes, they will find ……….no do not kill, bring her……….she will lead us…….let me change her……"_ a said voice I did not recognize.

"_But My King …prophecy……. She shall noe the…….King shall rule...brethren shall…….beings"_ another voice said, a tinge of worry in its voice.

Then I heard something else, another voice, but it wasn't from the dream, the voice was far away, distant from the dream world. It called to me, beckoning me to listen I tore my attention away from the conversation and listened to the voice that was calling to me.

"_Emily Morne, dear, if you can hear me move your fingers, we know you are awake….." _a soothing, yet reassuring voice said.

I tried to move my fingers but it was as if all movement in my body had ceased because of my state of unconsciousness.

"_Emily……"_ One of the voices said.

"_Em, wake up……" _said another voice.

"_Emmy, wake up, love….."_ a voice I knew well, and loved, said.

"_EM, WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP! STOP BEING SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN"_ said another voice I knew and disliked incredibly at the moment.

At the word Queen I woke up with a start, images flooding my sight, I was in the hospital wing. Matthew, Madam Pomfrey, Draco, Luke, Lavender, and Professor Dumbledore surrounded my bed, all but one with worried looks on their faces.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak and said, "My dear, I do not believe she was acting, I believe she was," Dumbledore paused, in search of a word, "Sleeping, dreaming possibly?" He looked inquiringly at me.

"Yes," I said, "Just sleeping, I must've fallen asleep for a while, that's all, dreaming….yes" I said drowsily.

I turned my head to face Draco, he looked worried, but there was something else there, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Hey Emmy," he said softly, "how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I just fell asleep, that's all." I said, "Why is everyone so worried? How long was I asleep? Did I miss—"

Matt cleared his throat, as if to quiet me, "Two days." He said.

My mouth dropped to my chest, "_What?"_ I asked, astonished.

"You've been asleep for two days straight Em. We tried everything to wake you, but nothing worked. We even tried smelling salts, nothing. We thought you were dead." Luke said, pain and happiness dripping off every word.

"O—oh." Was all I could mange to say before Madam Pomfrey escorted my friends out of the wing, leaving Professor Dumbledore with me. I felt comfortable around Professor Dumbledore, he was like the father figure I never really had.

"Miss Morne," he said, "I believe something happened during your dreams that you are not quite sure of?"

"Huh? Oh…err, yes." I said. "I heard a bit of a conversation between two people I guess I did not recognize."

"What were they saying?" he asked.

"They said something about a prophecy, and a King, and brethren, and biting someone? I don't know Professor, it all seems like gibberish to me, none of it made sense." I said.

"Of course, of course dear. Now rest, you need it, you've been through a lot for now." Dumbledore said, smiled, and then turned and seemingly glided off, out of the room.

* * *

'So it's finally coming true.' Dumbledore thought to himself. 'The second prophecy is coming to be, I hope there is not as many deaths as there have been for the first to come true. Who will die for her to live?'

* * *

"Stir clockwise to get the desired affect from the potion; it does rather help you know. When I taught here some years ago one of my students decided to turn the potion counter clockwise and the potion blew up in his face, it was quite funny really and he didn't get hurt, but he is now very wealthy because of his job as a master potions maker at the Ministry and another…." Slughorn droned on and on until it was time for the class to end. 

Nothing had really happened since I woke up in the hospital wing. Lavender was almost officially out of our foursome. She and Matt got into a huge fight about her reaction in the hospital wing. Apparently her hatred towards me was growing and she would have put a strange potion in with my water while I was sleeping if Luke hadn't come in right at that moment and told her to leave. I had a feeling she didn't like me for more reasons than she lead on. I think she secretly liked Malfoy and she wanted to be with him and that since I was with him she couldn't be with him so she secretly loathed me while pretending to be my friend. Lovely isn't it?

I picked up my belongings and began to walk out the door when Professor Slughorn called my name.

"Yes Professor?" I said.

"Are you quite alright dear? I mean after the scare you gave us all, I was just wondering if you were back to normal." He said.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine thank you." I said.

"Alright, but you are exempt from the homework I assigned for the weekend so you can get some sleep. Run along then, have fun." He said.

I turned around and walked out the door. Classes were over for the week and I was ready for the weekend. I was almost done with all the homework assigned and I would finally be able to sleep this weekend, hopefully. As I walked down the Hallway I thought back to a few days before when I was in the Hospital wing. I had asked for a piece of parchment so I could write to mum and tell her all the interesting things that had happened to me. I told her about Draco and about the picture, asking her to send it to me and telling her the boy in the picture went to school with me and asked if he was related to us or something. I still hadn't received a letter back but I was sure there would be a letter for me soon.

I decided I wanted to go to the common room for some odd reason, so I went to the stairs that led there. As I was walking I had the sensation that someone was watching me. It was probably true because I wasn't the only one who went to the common room before dinner. However, when I turned to look behind me no one was there, and when I looked in front of me, no one was there. The corridor was completely deserted, with no one there.

'_That _is_ what deserted means you twit!_' I thought to myself and laughed a bit at that thought.

I tried to stay positive and keep my imagination from going stark raving mad, but when I began to hear whispers and saw that the corridor was still empty I broke out into a run that would make the Olympic track runners look slow. I sped down the corridor and looked behind me and then

_THUD_

I flew backwards. I looked up, scared at what I might find.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

I looked up to find the boy I had been thinking about the entire time I was at Hogwarts. His black hair was in a disheveled mess and his bright green eyes were shining.

"Oh, um, yes, yes I'm fine." I said, then

"You look really familiar" we both said at the same time.

He laughed a bit and so did I.

"Yeah, we saw each other at the train station, remember?" I asked him.

"Oh, oh yeah, now I remember." He said, recognition showing on his face, and then added with disgust, "Oh, you're with Malfoy aren't you?"

"Well…yeah." I said.

"Oh." He said, then added, "Well, doesn't that mean you should be a Slytherin? I mean, he hates Gryffindors."

I paused for a moment, thinking about what he had just said. It was true, Draco didn't like Gryffindors but he had taken a special liking to me. He loved me for Pete's sake! That's why he had taken a liking to me. I was about to say so and then remembered that Draco told me not to say a word about it.

"I dunno. Guess he's changed." I said, and then remembered that I had heard whispers down the corridor. "Um, could you wait for me? I'm kind of jumpy out here all alone."

He chuckled, "Ok, I'll go back in and wait for you." He said as he stepped up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Dilligrout" he said to the portrait.

I stepped in first, he followed.

"Oh, er, sorry, but what's your name?" I asked, knowing the answer.

A small smirk appeared on his face, "That's the first time someone's ever asked me that, I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?" he asked as he held out his hand for me to shake it.

I grabbed his hand and shook it as I said, "I'm Emily P—I mean Morne."

"Cool, I'll just sit down here and wait for you, ok?" he asked.

"Ok" I said as I turned around to face the common room.

I walked over to the girls' dormitories and up the steps, and over to my trunk. I pulled it open and saw a note sitting there, in my trunk, which had been locked, every day after I used it. I opened the note and read it.

_Hello my Queene,_

_We await your arrival on the night of the dead moon. _

A chill ran up and down my spine, and I could have sworn I felt someone behind me. I spun around, no one. I turned back to the note, but the writing was gone. I turned it over in my hands, but there was nothing on the parchment. I decided that I was finished in the dorm and quickly walked out of the room and then even more quickly, down the stairs, only to find Lavender sitting on the lap of the red head I had seen when I first got here, kissing him ferociously.

"What the bloody hell d'you think you're doing Lavender?" I asked, anger pulsing through my veins.

"I—what? Who the bloody hell are—" she said as she turned to see who was talking to her.

Her face went pale as she saw it was me, she opened her mouth to speak but I held my hand up in protest.

"Don't _even_ get me started, you whore! Oh, Matt will_ definitely _hear about this one, and then you'll beout of our groupfor good! _I_ for one can't _believe_ you played him like that." I said, wanting to smack her with something hard, so I just settled for my hand.

She didn't even see it coming. My hand hit her face with such impact that I could see my hand print, every finger, on her left cheek. She was so shocked it looked like she didn't even feel the pain that must have been pulsating through her face. She lunged at me and I stepped back but she caught my ankle and we went down in a tumble of hair being pulled and nails scratching each other.

She kicked me on the shin and I punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her for a moment, but that was all I needed,

"_Stupefy!"_ I yelled as I pointed my wand at her.

She went rigid, and stopped moving, tottered a bit, and then fell on her backside.

"_That _will teach you to lie to me! Or mess with my friends! I hope you're happy now!" I said, satisfaction flowing through me.

I turned to look at the red head and gave him my meanest stare. It worked because I heard him gulp rather loudly, and saw his face go a shade lighter. I turned on my heel leaving Lavender and the red head there, staring after me.

Harry was standing there, open mouthed, gaping at me. Then when he realized I was ready to leave, he shut his mouth and turned to face the red head that was still gaping at me.

"See you later Ron." He said, and then shuffled out of the portrait behind me.

"You know that boy?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's my best mate." He said.

"Oh" I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah." He said.

We didn't talk the rest of the way down the corridor, it was too embarrassing. When we reached the end of the corridor I began to turn towards Harry to say thank you and tripped. He caught me from falling and we stood there for a few moments, gazing into each other's eyes when I heard a voice down the hall. We hastily let go of each other but not soon enough.

"Emmy?" Draco said anger on the edge of his voice. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Draco, Harry was just walking down the corridor with me, I was a bit jumpy and asked him to walk with me, I was gonna tell him thanks for walking with me and I tripped and—" I said nervously but was cut off by Harry.

"I was just walking her down the hall is all _Malfoy_ you got a problem with that? Or is it that you feel threatened that I might steal your girlfriend?" he said anger rising throughout his voice.

'Oh great, what have I got myself into' I thought to myself.

Draco began to lunge for Harry and I stepped between the two of them.

"Draco, _stop_!" I yelled, "He was just being nice to me that's all. You know how I get jumpy around here."

"Yeah, well…don't you touch her like that again you git!" he said.

I glowered at Malfoy for a second and then turned to Harry, "Thank you. Hope to see you around the common room some time." I said as I smiled to him and turned to Draco who then grabbed my arm and we walked down to dinner together.

Harry had passed us and was already in the great hall. When we reached the doors to the great hall Draco turned me towards him, and backed me up to a wall.

"It's been forever since I kissed those delicious lips of yours, mind if I have a taste?" he asked with a wolfish grin on his face.

I felt that familiar fluttering sensation in my stomach as I said, "Taste away"

He kissed me, passionately and I felt as if I might melt right there on the spot, when all of the sudden we both heard a noise that sounded like someone clearing their throat. We quickly drew away from each other, only to find…….

* * *

OoOoOoOoh la la! You really really really want to know who it is huh? Well, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter won't you? MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hope you liked it, I'm changing the rating b/c well, let's just say, the words may be getting a bit more profound. School starts in like a week and I'm going to my Dad's house this coming weekend and I don't know if my computer up there works, but I'll try to post on Sunday when I'm up there. Hope to see some more reviews! Keep reading! 

Xoxo,

PM


	5. To be revealed?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I think we've established that by now.

Ok, I have **_2092_** some hits. (YAYAYAYAY!) I'm superly duperly happy about that! (SUPERLY DUPERLY) I also wanted to tell you that I'm writing a new story called "The A.M.B.E.R. Diaries". My friends and I are writing it. It's about these three girls and two guys in high school growing up and getting through high school. My character stands for the b in amber. Her name is Beth. She's the rebel and she's wild/bad but she's really sweet to her friends. I'll post it on fiction press whenever all my friends write their first entries. We're writing it in a notebook, and then I'm typing it up. (I am the best speller in the group) ). I'll have to create a new FP (fiction press) account so I'll let you all know what the account is so you can read it. Ok, now back to my HP story! Hope you all enjoy!

(There is a break here but my ruler button is not working. sorry)

The corridor was empty. Seemed empty, but wasn't. Light streamed in from the windows to show a full moon, and a seemingly empty corridor. I felt something else there, but I didn't know what it was. However, whatever it was, I didn't like it. I turned to Draco, and it was as if he read my mind because he turned and opened the doors to the great hall. We went our separate ways and I waked over to where Matthew was sitting.

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

"He said he was going to find you. You didn't see him?" Matt said.

"Uh, no." I said, now worried that something might be wrong.

Matt gave me a look as if to say 'oh so now you're worried'

"Look, even though I'm not ready for Luke to be my boyfriend it doesn't mean I don't worry that he's not okay. Okay?" I said defensively.

"Yeah, okay." He said.

Just at that moment Luke walked through the doors to the Great Hall. He looked ruffled and what could have been angry, but I couldn't tell because his ear-length brown hair was in his face. He walked over to where Matt and I were sitting and plopped down beside me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey Lue" I said.

"Sup" Matt said.

"Oh, Matt" I said, joy flowing through me, "I saw Lavender in the common room." I paused for dramatic effect, "Guess what she was doing?"

At that precise moment Lavender materialized at Matt's side.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I won't do it again! I was just so lonely Matt, I love you! I haven't seen you all week and I thought we broke up and…and I didn't mean to kiss Ron! I swear! He lured me to him by telling me all the things you used to tell me! Oh Matt! Please don't break up with me! Please I'm so sorry!" She blurted out.

"What?" Matt said.

"I—wait, you mean…Emily didn't tell you that—oh crap." She said.

"Yep, I didn't say a thing. You just lost yourself a boyfriend. What have you got to say for yourself?" I asked holding a pretend fist microphone up to Lavender's mouth.

"I—I hate you Emily! I wish _everything_ terrible would happen to you!" she said, anger foaming off every word, like a rabid dog.

"That's fine with me." I said coolly.

She was about to say something else terribly mean to me when Matt stood up, anger showing in his eyes. (When Matt gets mad, he get's _really_ mad).

"Don't you _even_ open your mouth to say another word to Emily. She's a better person than you could ever be, and she deserves your kindness, not stupidity." He said with such rage even my knees were beginning to buckle with fear.

"Fine, I'll go sit with Ron. He's better than you ever were. Humph." She said and then turned on her heel, and I had to fight down the urge to trip her, and left us for good.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence. However, I had two questions for the boys burning a hole through my mouth, or maybe it was because I didn't let my food cool down before I shoved it in my mouth, happy to finally eat something. Dinner finally ended and I felt like I wouldn't need to eat for days, and yet, I was already wondering what I would have for breakfast over the weekend.

As we were walking out of the Great Hall I looked over at the Slytherin table. That dark haired girl was sitting next to Malfoy, laughing at something, and then….she touched him. Oh my god she touched him, and he looked at her as if he knew what she was thinking, as if he knew what she wanted. She leaned in as if she was going to kiss him, and I changed directions. My feet were now moving towards the Slytherin table. I was mad, I was fuming, I was going to commit murder, but then I felt those two annoyingly strong hands that I knew oh-so-well pulling me back, and out of the room before I could see what the girl was going to do to _MY _Draco.

"What the bloody hell'd you do that for! I was just going over there to talk to Draco!" I said angrily.

"Em," Matt said, "You had a murderous look in your eyes and didn't respond when we yelled at you."

"Oh. Well, she touched him! No one but me touches him that way! And that's final!" I said.

I know it sounded childish, but that's how I felt about Draco. No one but me gets to touch him because he's mine.

The three of us walked down the corridor and were on our way to the common room when Luke gasped in pain.

"Luke!" I said, more worried than I had ever been, "Luke, are you ok? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just ate too fast. I'll go up and see Madam Pomfrey." He said, but he turned in the opposite direction, headed outside Hogwarts.

"Lue, Madam Pomfrey is this way." I said as I pointed down the empty corridor that led to the hospital wing.

"Right you are Em. I'll be back in the common room soon. No worries." He said and then went into the corridor.

Matt and I walked up the stairs to the common room and I stopped to look behind me, and saw a strange figure that looked like a dog, but was standing upright like a human. The figure walked over towards the doors that led to the grounds and walked out. I tugged on Matt's sleeve.

"M-matt…did you see that thing?" I asked, scared out of my mind.

"What? Oh, that was nothing. Just one of the Hogwarts ghosts. That's all." He said calmly.

Curiosity was eating away at me on our way to Gryffindor tower. When we finally reached the portrait I asked Matt my question.

"What ghost was that one?" I asked.

Matt smiled a bit and said, "I don't know. He has a story though. Do you want to hear it?"

I nodded, and he went on.

"They say that he is the ghost of a boy who was born defective. He had a condition in which he would turn into a wolf like state and wouldn't come out of it until the full moon had passed. They called him a werewolf which, he was but he didn't like it." Matt paused.

Then he continued, "When he was little, a weird thing happened to him, one night when he was sleeping, he had a dream. No one knows what the dream was, or if it really was a dream, but he kept telling his mother the same thing over and over, 'I will find my queen, mother, I will find her'. When his father came home that day, the mother told him that their son wouldn't stop repeating the same thing over and over."

"The father asked the child what he meant but all the boy said was, 'the dog in my dream told me daddy, the doggie said it.' And he wouldn't say anything else. When the boy was old enough and had learned how to control himself on the full moon, he was sent to Hogwarts, for his parents were both pure-bloods, and the headmaster told him that when the full moon comes he must go out on the grounds and stay there until he could get back to normal." Matt paused and thought about his words before he said them.

"In his fifth year at Hogwarts the boy, now almost a man, had only one friend, but that was all he needed. Then he noticed a girl that had gone to Hogwarts with, but had never tried to get to know her. She had no friends and the boy began to talk with her, eventually they became friends and he fell in love with her, she was his queen, but she didn't know it."

"However, one day the boy found out that another boy in the school liked her. The other boy got to the girl before the wolf boy did and the girl told the other boy she liked him and wanted to go out with him. The wolf boy was torn into, his wolf side wanted to devour the other boy, to tear him to shreds, and the other half wanted to weep because he had finally found his queen, but he had lost her to a mortal."

"One day the girl was kidnapped on the Hogwarts grounds, and everyone believed that the boy she was going out with had taken her, but he was questioned and found innocent. Others believe that she couldn't take living with the guilt of knowing she had hurt her friend and ran off," he paused, again for effect, "and still, others believe she killed herself because she was depressed about something. An empty bottle of sleeping pills was found in her bedside table, and some of the pills were on the floor as if she had left in a hurry to wherever it was that she was going."

"So the wolf boy, although no one but his parents, his friend, the girl, and the headmaster knew that he was a werewolf, set off to look for his queen. He vowed to find the girl, and tell her that he loved her before he died, but he never found her. So now, he searches in his afterlife, for his queen." He finished, and a chill went up my spine and goose bumps appeared on my flesh.

Matt opened the portrait and we both stepped inside. I was quiet, and didn't look anywhere but at the floor.

"Em?" Matt said, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Em, it's just a stupid story." He said, and then added, "It's not true. It's just some fake story that the teachers tell students to keep them off the grounds at night." He said calmly.

"Oh." I said, but that didn't ease my nerves. I looked up at the common room.

The fire was burning as usual, and Harry was sitting in the chair next to the fireplace. I grabbed Matt's arm and told him I wanted him to meet someone. I reached the chair and Harry looked up at me.

"Hi Harry." I said.

"Hi, uh…Emily? Is that right?" he asked sheepishly.

I smiled and responded, "Yeah. This is my friend Matt. Matt this is—"

"I know who this is." Matt said, a smile spreading across his face, "You are Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard all about you. Not from Em of course, seeing as she must've just met you and all." He said as he stretched out his arm to shake Harry's hand.

Harry grabbed Matt's hand and shook it, "Hi Matt. Nice to meet you uhhhh…too." Harry said.

"Matt, I'll wait for Luke, you go up to bed." I said to Matt, hoping he'd get the hint that I wanted to talk to Harry privately.

"Oh. OH! Ok sorry Em, I didn't know you…erm, well" Matt stammered.

"No, no it's not like that. I just wanted to talk to Harry. He seems like a pretty good person to talk to is all." I said.

"Oh. Ok. Well, I'll talk to you later Harry. Night Em." He said and then walked over to the boys dormitories.

"So, whats up?" I asked uneasily.

"Not very much, just sitting and thinking is all." He said.

"Oh." I said.

Then I figured, what the heck I might as well ask him the question I had been dying to ask him since I saw him.

"Um, I'm not sure if you know the answer to this question, but, are we related or something?" I asked.

"Um, I dunno. You do look sort of familiar, but I don't know where I remember you from." He said.

"Yeah, I have the same feeling." I said, because it was true.

There was a long pause, and then Harry broke the silence.

"You didn't kill Ron did you?" he asked jokingly.

"No," I laughed, "Why?"

"I haven't seen him much after you attacked Lavender." He said, still laughing a bit.

"Well, she got what she deserved, but I didn't bother your friend. I promise." I said.

So the hours ticked by with Harry and me laughing at each others jokes and talking about our personal lives as if we had known each other forever. Then Harry said he needed to go to bed and that my friends and I should sit with him and his friends at breakfast tomorrow. Harry said good night and I sat there, waiting for Luke. An hour and a half later I got up and walked over to the window and looked out at the grounds. Bits and pieces of the story Matt had told me came drifting back to me. Chills ran up and down my spine. Behind me, I heard the door to the common room swing open. Luke stood there, clothes tattered.

"Luke," I gasped, scared and nervous and worried at the same time, "Luke, are you okay? What happened? Are you alright?" I asked.

Somehow tears found their way into my eyes and began to fall down my cheeks. I heard something stirring behind me where the boy's dormitories were. It was Matt, but he didn't see me.

"Luke? Luke you could have blown your cover out there! Are you okay?" Matt said, running down the stairs.

"W-what?" I said.

Matt slowed down as he took in the scene.

Luke came towards me and said, "Em…there's something I…I need to tell you."

(there is another break here.)

My ruler thing is not working so sorry if the story is messed up. i start school in like three days!Yay/BOO! hope you all like the chapter!

xoxo,PM


	6. Failing Potions

Ok, so I haven't really had all that much time to write, what with school and all, but I just wanted to let you all know that I will try my very hardest to write whenever and wherever I can. Do you guys even read my authors notes? Probably not. You all probably say, "Pushaw, forget the author as long as she writes well who cares what she thinks." haha, just kidding. (At least I hope I am) Hope you like this chapter!

Xoxo,

PM

( break on page)

Luke opened his mouth to say something, "Em, I'm a….I'm a w–"

"He's failing potions and he needs you to help him." Matt said quickly.

Luke looked at Matt as if he had gone mad.

However, Matt continued, "He was going to try to get a book from the restricted section of the library to help him, but he picked up the wrong book and it started screaming. Then Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat you know, started mewing behind him and he had to run and then Filch heard him and he had to keep running till he got to the common room so he could hide, and how do I know this? We found a spell that would let you talk into your wand to another person, kind of like a walkie-talkie."

I stared at him blankly, so confused and tired that I would have believed him if it wasn't for the fact that I had a nudging feeling in the back of my mind that he was lying.

"Fine, be a liar. I _will_ find out eventually. You guys can't do potions homework worth crap without me. I'll talk to you when you two decide to tell the truth." I said, and then stomped up the stairs.

When I reached the top stair I heard Matt talking in a low voice, and looked down to where they were. Luke was staring up at me, and I could tell he was mad at himself for not telling Matt to just shut up and tell me the truth. I shook my head at him to make him feel worse so that maybe he would just tell me what it was tomorrow.

I walked into the girls dormitories and over to my bed. I climbed up onto my bed and slipped under the sheets. Ready to start off the weekend with some sleep.

"_Master, she is here. I can sense her human veins pulsing. Can you?" a voice said._

"_Yes, Hello my Queene. We have waited a long time for this moment. And it is finally here." Said another voice, and then paused, "Our Leader, Count Van Gibbons, is trying to join forces with a very powerful, very evil, wizard. We need you, to come to us on the night of the dead moon to begin your initiation as Queene. You will have all your memories, unlike the rest of us, and you will be granted the power to go into the sunlight, seeing as you are only a small one, and small ones like to go in the sun. You will be a new addition to our family, but you will have me and my servant to take care of you." The voice said, and then continued, "You will meet me, alone, at the picture of the man with glass of red wine in his hand, the first of our kind. Do not be afraid my dear, we are just beginning." _

_I felt something warm trickle down my hands and I felt my mouth begin to feel strange, as if I had new teeth growing in a spot where they shouldn't be. I wanted to talk to the two voices, ask them who they were, why they were haunting me. _

I tried to open my mouth to speak, or say something when I heard a piercing scream somewhere near my left ear and woke up with a start. I was not in my bed; I was standing up next to a bed that was not mine, with a piece of bloody glass in my hands. I dropped the glass, causing it to shatter on the floor; I stood there, glued to the spot. My hands had been about three inches away from a girl with bushy brown hair and golden brown colored eyes. Whether it was she who had screamed or not, I couldn't tell. I only knew that the others were gathered around us and that I had no idea what was going on.

Break

"Really, it's okay. I promise I know that you wouldn't have consciously hurt Me." the girl I almost diced said.

It just so happened that the girl that had probably almost become human sushi, was Harry's other best friend, Hermione. I found this out only moments after locating Harry who was sitting next to Hermione and Ron. Ron didn't say a word to me and I thought I saw a slight glimpse of fear in his eyes when I passed him the pitcher of pumpkin juice. He had acted this way ever since the Lavender 'incident', never talking to me or acknowledged me in any way, and to be honest it was starting to drive me crazy! Add onto that all the stress from school and this whole 'queen' thing I just finally snapped!

I turned toward him and all but screamed, "Look, Ron, get over it. Your "girlfriend", Lavender, or whatever she is to you got exactly what she deserved from me. You don't have to act like a whipped dog whenever you see me. If I scared you that much then I'm sorry to have _actually_ scared one of the male species on this planet."

A few minutes passed and I guessed he wasn't going to answer so I decided to ignore him and talk to Harry and Hermione, seeing as Matt and Luke were acting the same way towards me.

I apologized once again to Hermione for nearly killing her but she just told me the same thing that she has been telling me all day.

I opened my mouth to speak in protest of her comment, "Hermione, I know you keep saying that it's alright, but it's not. If I would have been any closer—"

"I don't even want to begin to think what might have happened had you been any closer." she said.

A few moments passed and the owls came. I waited until there were hardly any more owls before I left to wander around the castle because I was still waiting for the letter from my mother. I was almost to the door when two things caught my attention. One being Luke calling my name, two being Draco Malfoy was lurking over my shoulder. I decided to pay attention to the latter distraction, pretending I didn't hear Luke because I was still pretending to be mad at him and knowing that he would give me the letter if it had arrived. Draco and I exited the Great Hall together. I looked over my shoulder at the Slytherin table where Draco had just come from, only to find touchy-feely girl once again glowering at me.

Once we were outside the door I stopped. I was tired of this girl glowering at me and I was angry. I was _going_ to get some answers out of Draco Malfoy and that was that.

"Who is that girl that keeps giving me mean looks whenever we're together." I more demanded than questioned.

Draco instantly knew I was angry, heck, anyone would know I was angry with _that_ tone of voice.

"What's the problem? She's just a "fan" I guess you could call it." He said, a smirk beginning to cross his handsome face, "Why? You jealous?" he said, playfully.

"I—no, why would I be jealous? I'm your girlfriend, she's not right?" I said, quoting him.

"Exactly." He said.

"So, where are you taking me today?" I asked, seeing as he had his arm in mine and was turning down specific hallways and corridors.

"Someplace special, I guess you could call it your thinking place. I come here all the time to just sit and think." he said.

"What do you think about?" I asked, no longer upset because I tried to focus on the good.

I hadn't seen Draco since yesterday evening at dinner, so I figured I might as well just put my angry feelings aside and have fun. We kept walking and I became more lost than ever, but at least I had Draco with me so that I wouldn't get all creeped out.

"You." he said with a wolfish grin on his face.

We walked past all kinds of talking pictures. One picture happened to look at us and just smiled and said, "ah, the joys of young love" and continued on with whatever it was he was doing before we walked by.

"Do you love me Draco?" I blurted out without even realizing what I was saying before I said it.

"Here we are. What did you say? Sorry, I wasn't listening; I was trying to find the entrance." He asked, although we both knew he heard me, he was just avoiding the question.

"Nothing, I was just mumbling. Where are we?" I asked, somewhat annoyed that he didn't answer me.

"It's called the room of requirement. People come here to think and relax. I used to be the only one who really knew where it was until _Potter_ found out and began using it for D.A. classes last year. He didn't even think about how many others used the room. If I needed it I just had to wait for hours upon end, only to straighten out my thoughts." he said.

"You know, I don't really think you know all that much about Harry. He's really nice; I stayed up almost the whole night last night just talking with him." I said, but as soon as I said it I knew I shouldn't have only from the look in Draco's eyes.

"Why did you stay up all night talking with _him_ instead of sleeping? Shouldn't you have just gone up to bed after dinner so you could sleep easy this weekend considering you scared the bloody hell out of me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but I just wanted to talk to him, ask him a few questions. Nothing more than that really. I mean, we're just friends I suppose." I said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Right, well, I just don't like you hanging out with him." He said, and then added, "I'll be honest, I'm jealous of him. He gets all the fame and he does absolutely nothing, I do something and no one pays attention to me, they just say good job and keep going." He said sourly.

"I pay attention to you, you _know_ that." I said and laughed a bit.

"So, what you do is you think about what kind of a room you want and pace in front of this tapestry three times." He said.

"Really?" I said, and then added, "It's that simple?"

"Yep, it's that simple." He said.

So I began thinking of what kind of a room I wanted. I paced in front of the room once, twice, three times. Then Draco went over to the door and pulled it open, only to find…..

(break)

So you like? Hope so!

Xoxo,

PM


	7. Smitten by the Bitten

Ok, so here's a new chappy! "Yay!" you all say! Hope you like it, and thank you **_So So So_** much for the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter the same or better than the last!

Xoxo,

PM

(break here)

Only to find an empty room with a few chairs here and there. We both walked into the room, Draco behind me. There was a window in the far right corner of the room, the only light source. There were bookcases lining almost all the walls except for one. There was a picture on the only clear wall, and it struck me as strangely familiar. I walked over to it while Draco peered at the bookshelves. It had gold framing, and looked aged. There was dust so thick on the glass that when I tried to use a corner of my robe to clean it off, it didn't work. I called Draco over to help me; he spit on the glass and rubbed some of the dust off, only to reveal a slender hand holding what looked to be an old book with a golden inscription with words I couldn't quite make out.

"What is it?" Draco asked as he saw my perplexed look.

"I—I don't know. This picture, it—it looks so familiar, from a dream or an old memory, or something." I said.

"Huh, so, what kind of books has your mind conjured up to line this many shelves?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said, giving one last look over my shoulder at the picture before walking over to the bookshelves.

We spent what seemed like hours just looking at the different books. They were sorted out in to languages; each was a bit easier to understand. Then Draco came upon some books that were titled in English.

"_The olden days of Lords_? What's that?" He asked, and then added, "_Bloody Nights_? _Smitten by the Bitten_? What kind of things have you been thinking about lately?" He asked, looking at me strangely.

"There have just been a lot of things going on right now. I don't know where any of this came from. It's just so—" I stopped, mid sentence, hair rising up on the back of my neck, and becoming chilled to the bone.

I had been looking at the books Draco had been pointing out when I noticed one book with a title that sent chills up and down my spine. _"The book of the dead: Queene's Initiation into the clan_" and another titled "_The queene of the prophesized"_. It was no coincidence that these books were here because at that moment I heard Draco say something like 'Em, what's wrong' but I was too far into unconsciousness to be able to say anything. I was drifting, in a world of darkness, unconscious, unable to move, unable to fight whatever it was that had taken hold of me. I soon felt as if someone else was there. I thought it was Draco, seeing as he had been in the room with me, but now I thought it had to be someone else. It was someone foreign to me, because their touch felt cold and unwelcoming. I heard Draco drag me out of the room and say he was going to go get help. However, the last thing I heard before completely slipping into unconsciousness was the sound of something laughing, gleefully.

"_Hello again my Queene. There is today is the dead moon." A familiar voice said._

_**What's this 'dead moon'? I thought to myself. **_

"_What's dead moon you say?" The voice asked. _

_**I—you—you can read my thoughts? **_

_Yes, when you become a vampyre too. It will be one of many powers that you will receive when you become queene. _

_**When I become Queene? What do you mean when I become—WHOA! Wait, vampires? When did they come into this thing? **_

_Well, we were born into your race unbeknownst to our leader, the first Vampire, Count Van Gibbons. He began to change into a vampire when he was approximately 16 in human years. However, he was still the size of a small child. His parents began to have trouble with each other; his father thought there was something wrong with the boy, his mother insisted that there was nothing wrong. The boy's mother, Ellen, had been a cannibal on an unknown island somewhere off the coast of Africa, so beginning to desire the taste for human flesh and blood was nothing new to her. She had reformed when she met Daniel Smith, her future husband. They were star-crossed lovers. She wanted his flesh, and he wanted her heart. They became friends and she learned to resist the urge to eat other humans. Daniel was a missionary to the people of her tribe. He and his family came to the island to try and reform the people there to become Christian. Ellen was the only one who had seemed to react to Daniel and his family. The others ignored his family, their only concern was that Ellen would get too close to him, and they would lose her. She was their heir, and without her, chaos would break loose. Her family tried to keep her away from Daniel, but it was impossible. On the night that Daniel and his family were to leave, she went to the shore, and left with them. Never to be heard from by her tribe, and her family, ever again. _

_**Wow. But what does any of this have to do with me?**_

_You are our new leader; you will save our race from destruction. Your mate, the wolf, he will end our war with the werewolves. Your half brother, he will take control of the magical beings. It has been prophesized. _

I was able to open my eyes then, only to see an old man who oddly looked like a lion with grey streaks in his tawny hair and bushy eyebrows. It felt like I had lost a few seconds of my life to unconsciousness because the next thing I saw was this strange old lion-man, leaning over me, with a look of hunger in his eyes. I then felt two sharp knife-like teeth, sinking into my skin, drinking my blood, and I fell back into unconsciousness.

At that moment in time I fiercely snapped into the present, so much so that my neck hurt. I was once again in the hospital wing, people crowded around me, but this time there was a new face. Harry's. It all clicked into place the moment Harry's face came into view. Why everyone had pushed me to be with Luke, why my mother had not yet responded to my letter, and why Harry and I looked so familiar to each other. I reached my hand up to where I had felt the knives on my skin, draining me of blood. It felt as if there were two tiny scabs there. I breathed in, only to feel the room spinning around me, and then I began to feel pain, a deep, ripping, agonizing pain. I wanted blood, I needed blood, and there was so much of it around me.

Draco stood up and asked the others to leave, being gruff to Harry, which he knew I did not like. It began to enrage me how much he treated me like a fool.

_Now, what is something good to say to her, that she'll believe?_

I looked around the room frantically, trying to see if the voices from my dreams were real, as real as the two scabs on my neck.

"_Emmy, are you okay? I saw you falling and I got worried, but then Filch caught me and I had to stay at some stupid teacher's party so I wouldn't get detention. I told Snape to come and get you." Draco said, 'I wouldn't want my trophy girl dying when I'm with her. It'd be too coincidental.' I heard him continue but his mouth wasn't moving._

I stared at him, hearing him in my head and outside it.

"Are you okay?" he said, watching me stare at him, astonished.

"What did you say?" I asked.

_Wow, she's a deaf moron._

"I said, 'are you okay?'" he said.

I stared at him, anger building up in my veins. I jumped up, and quickly walked over to him.

"No, before that." I snapped.

He stared at me like I was insane, "I didn't say anything before that."

"Yes you did! You said I was your trophy girl, and that it would be too coincidental if I died while you were with me." I said, anger now pulsating through my face. My desire for blood had shot through the roof at that moment; I knew he was lying to me. I rushed over to his side and felt as if my teeth were moving as I turned his head to where I could bite his neck, and drain him dry. But then I heard someone moving behind me. I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and……..


	8. Baring my teeth

Ok, ok, so this is the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Once again, if there is anything you think I can/should/need to improve on send me a private message and tell me, honestly, I want to know. Thank you for reading, and **_Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!_** I really appreciate it! I love you all (in the friendly sense of the word) for reading and reviewing my story! Take a look at my friend **_Piratesfreak71891 she wrote a really good first chapter to the story Living a Lie. Read it and tell her what you think. _**Thanks once again for all the reviews!

Xoxo,

PM

(Break)

I spun around to see Crabbe and Goyle, staring at me with open mouths. I turned on them, anger rushing through me. Who did these little twerps think they were to mess with me? I was mad, I was thirsty, heck, I'm a girl; don't get me mad unless you have a death wish.

"_What do you want **mortals!**"_ I nearly screamed.

I could see the scared looks on their faces, and it sent glee throughout my body.

"I—we – uh – we were just –um—_RUN!" _Crabbe yelled and the three of them took off running.

I cocked my head a bit, wondering why they thought it would be so easy to get away with making me mad. I took off at breakneck speed and was close to them within seconds. I could see that they were out of breath when I caught up to them; I had hardly broken a sweat.

"Tired already boys? Maybe this will speed you up." I said and bared my teeth at them. I saw their faces go paler than they already were and laughed evilly.

All of the sudden Dumbledore appeared in front of us. I stopped immediately because Dumbledore's sad eyes were staring straight at me, and he was shaking his head, but the boys kept running until they came to a dead end. It was then that I realized what I was doing and what I had become. I fell to my knees and began to cry.

(Break)

"My dear, I know what is going on is dreadfully hard to deal with, but you cannot go gallivanting off after the students." Dumbledore said to me while we were safely in his office.

After the incident between me, Crabbe, Malfoy, and Goyle, Dumbledore had taken me to his office to explain my new living arrangements. I would now be living with others that were like me. He said that there were few students at Hogwarts that were like me, but that there were certain dormitories for every kind of magical being here. Also, he told me that the boys had been taken to the hospital wing, after the incident, with some persuasion, and had their memory of the event erased. He said that the only side effect of the traumatizing event would be that none of the boys would want to be near me. This was a bit hard for me, considering Draco _had_ been my boyfriend for the longest time, and according to him he loved me. However, his thoughts said something different. He had said I was his trophy girl, and that it would be bad for _him_ if I died when I was with him. I had finally found the truth to his "_unconditional_" love for me. It had taken me a few minutes to push that out of my mind so I could stop crying long enough to see where I was going.

"I know, sir. I'm sorry. It just all came over me at once and I couldn't control it—and –I'm sorry, I truly deeply am." I said as a tear began to roll down my cheek.

Dumbledore wiped the tear away with his thumb, and stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"If you want to cry my dear, it's ok." he said soothingly.

At first I was able to resist, but then my arms flew up around Dumbledore and I began to let it all out. First I cried because I didn't know if my mother would ever love me again because of what I had become. Then I cried over how horrid I had been to Luke, knowing he loved me but ignoring him. Then I cried because the one I thought I would be with forever, had tricked me the entire time, and now, I was truly alone.

(Break)

"You'll live here for the rest of the time you're at Hogwarts miss. The place is very nice it is, you'll see. We keeps it nice and clean for you too." The house elf said as he led me to the Vampiric dormitories.

They were very well hidden as far as I could tell, being on the third floor, and I knew I would have to get used to finding the entrance because there were so many pictures on the walls.

"Alright miss, this is the entrance to your room." the house elf said.

He pointed to a painting of a creepy looking man, who was tall and thin with pasty white skin and a tuft of orange colored hair on the top of his head. On the side of his face there was a large scar that ran the length of his face. In the man's hand was the largest spider I have ever seen. I guessed that the entrance was just behind the portrait.

"The password is 'strawberry liquorish'." the house-elf said, and then added, "Before you enter, there are a few rules you must follow. First, you must _never_ bring humans into the domitries. Second, if you are going to drink, you must do it in the forest, and with a group. Third, if there is any trouble in your houses you must tell the Vampiric Prefects at once. Is there anything you need miss?"

"No, thank you." I said, even though the only thing I needed right now could only be attained in a group, and in the forest.

"Alrights miss" He said, and with that, walked down the corridor and turned out of my vision.

I turned my attention to the picture. The man in the picture looked at me, a demented smile spreading across his oddly formed face.

"So, you're the new 'leader' eh? You don't look much." The picture began to laugh at me, mockingly.

"Strawberry Liquorish" I said as sternly as I could without letting the man in the painting know about the giant lump forming in my throat.

The painting swung open and I stepped inside. I looked around at the décor of the room. It had a fireplace, like Gryffindor Tower did, and it had chairs surrounding the fireplace. In the corner of the deep red colored room, was a large oak table with chairs surrounding it. To the left and right of the entrance there were stairs that probably led up to the dormitories. There was a bulletin board on the wall opposite the fireplace, with pieces of paper announcing the goings on of the school. I didn't bother looking at it; I didn't want to know what was going on. I just wanted to drink the blood I needed and go to sleep. It was then that I noticed someone standing in the shadows.

"Hello." the figure said, slowly stepping out of the darkness of the room, "You must be the new girl." he said, the deep voice giving it away that the figure was a male.

"Yes, I am." I said trying, but failing to hide the scared tremor in my voice.

The figure chuckled a bit, "I am Evan Creevey, and I'm one of the Vampiric Prefects of our dormitories." Evan said, and then added, "You're hungry aren't you? We'll all go down to the forest in a while. The girl's dormitories are to the left." Evan said, and then strode off to one of the chairs near the fireplace.

I walked up the stairs that led to the girls dormitories. When I reached the room, it was dark, and cold, and empty. There were three empty beds in the room; I took the one next to the closed window. My belongings were in the center of the circular room, next to the furnace. I grabbed the handle to my ancient trunk and pulled it over to the foot of my new bed. I then sat down in front of the trunk and spun the lock to the letters L E P and opened the trunk. I grabbed some of the things, such as a few necklaces and earrings, which had been in my nightstand previously, and put them in my new nightstand. I went back to my trunk and shuffled a few things around, only to find a piece of paper in my trunk, _again_. I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise, and the room felt a bit colder to me now. I opened the note, only to be relieved that the note was in a handwriting I knew. It was from Draco, it was dated the first day we came to school this year. The note said:

_Dear Emmy,_

_It's been wonderful knowing a wonderful girl such as yourself. I hope that we have as much fun this year as we did last year. You'll always be my girl Em, now and forever, because I love you._

_Your dearest,_

_Draco_

_8-31_

I finished reading the note and ripped it to shreds. 'You'll always be my girl Em, now and forever'. Yeah right. You'll never want to be near me again after I chased you, bloodthirsty. It would be hard being a Vampire, I knew that, but I don't know what It'll be like when I'm thirsty and I'm in class, with blood surrounding me. What if I do what I did to Draco and Crabbe and Goyle? What'll happen if my mother doesn't want me because I might suck her blood in the middle of the night because I get 'hungry'? Why did this have to happen to me? What good was _I_ going to do the whole Vampiric race if my own family or friends wouldn't be there to help me, or back me up? How could _I_ take on my life, alone?

(Break)

So what'd you think? Some things happen and Em doesn't really like where her life is headed right now, and that's all I'm telling you. I hope to get loads of reviews, but if I don't I'll know it's time to stop the story. KIDDING! Just kidding! Unless you all want me to. However, according to your reviews, I don't think you want me to stop. Haha. Well, I'm going now, any questions, comments, blah blah blah, just send me a message! Oh yes, and...did you all not like the last chapter? i only got like, 2 review i think. Thank you to the two of you who did leave me reviews! Cookies for you ) NO REVIEWS, NO COOKIES! Heehee, jk jk. But please leave more reviews this time! Please? Thanks once again! i love you all for reading and reviewing, remember that! haha.

Xoxo,

PM


	9. We do not burn in the sun

Hello again! I hope you all like the new chapter and I just wanted to thank my **_amazing_** reviewers:

Seve-suzie, Sailor Destiny x3, hidden-notes, piratesfreak71891, ecco51 (my lovely beta! hearts to you!), Dr.StoweWannabe27, FairiesandDragons911 (cool name!), Bella of the Fallen (I like your name too!), fifespice, Evil At Heart, Animegurl088 (Haven't heard from you in a while, just wanted to say thanks), Yaeko, Ohyeah100 (**_LOVE YOUR STORY! YOU MUST MAKE MORE OF IT SOON!_**), Kairi Ann, and bwitched (Thanks for letting me beta your awesome story!).

I thank you all for the reviews and for allowing me to achieve **_4753 hits!_** This is super duper awesome! C'est tres magnifique! (I know French! haha) So sorry I've been skimping out on the length of the chapters, but schoolwork takes a lot of time to do nowadays. I hope you all liked the last chapter; I didn't get many reviews on the last _two_ chapters so I'm wondering if there was something wrong with them. Be frankly honest with me people, send me a private message and be brutally honest, but not so brutally honest as to kill my spirit forever. Please. _Anyways_ I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope you all **_give me more reviews than the last two chapters! Please!_**

Xoxo,

PM

* * *

I was sitting down, in a chair, in the cozy common room when the portrait swung open, to reveal a tall girl with smooth black hair down to her butt, which was probably a few inches higher than my own, meaning she was taller than me. On her arm was a rather _gorgeous_ looking guy. He had shaggy brown hair and looked to be about 6'1". He and the girl exchanged glances, communicating the way only couples that have been together for a long time do. I sighed and went back to concentrating on the crackling fire in front of me, not wanting to relish in my thoughts of the past.

I hadn't heard a movement at all since the couple came in and turned my head only to find the girl standing next to my chair, watching me. I flinched a bit; startled that she was beside me.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she said. Her voice was so innocent, so sweet. It was hard to believe that she preyed on living things, with that kind of voice.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"So… are you the new girl?" she asked, questioningly.

"Um, I guess so. How do you all know about me already?" I asked, truly wondering how everyone I met so far knew I was the "new" girl.

"Oh, James here," she said pointing to the gorgeous guy she had walked in with who was standing on the other side of me, "can read thoughts. So when he heard Evan thinking about you, he told me and we told a few others so they wouldn't be… too excited to see a new person in the dorms." she said.

"Oh." was all I could think to say. By excited, I supposed she meant the others might have thought I was a free buffet if not previously warned, then decided to add, "Thanks."

"Have you eaten anything yet? Since you…changed?" She asked carefully.

"No, actually, I haven't. Evan said he would get a group together and that we would go then." I said.

"Ok, well lets find him. You look dreadfully alive, sorry, but it's true. The first kill always makes you look more like us. Trust me." she said, eyes gleaming strangely, and then motioned for me to follow her as she turned around, hair swinging behind her as she moved.

I thought about how ironic it was that only a few hours ago I had been alive. I got up out of my chair and followed the girl to the other side of the common room. She turned sharply to face me.

"What did you say your name was again?" she asked with that same strange gleam in her eyes.

"I, uh, I didn't say." I said, befuddled.

"Oh, right. My name is Adina Mariano. This is Walter Jennings." she said, while pointing to Walter, with confidence.

"My name is Emily Morne." I said.

"Well, nice to meet you Emily. Walt, go get Evan. Tell him the newbie's hungry." she said, commanding.

Walter walked up the steps that led to the boys' dormitories and disappeared through the doorway.

"So, how long have you been at Hogwarts?" Adina asked.

"Since last year." I said.

"Do you know any of the secret passages?" she asked, quizzically.

"Um, no, but I do know about some of the secret rooms." I responded.

She laughed shortly, "Everyone knows about the secret rooms in Hogwarts, but not all of them know about the passages. Hardly any know about the passages that lead to the secret cham—"

"That's enough Adina." Evan said sternly from the top of the stairs, as I jumped, startled to hear his voice so soon. "She doesn't need to know that yet." Evan said, as his deep voice descended down the stairs, right beside me.

"Sorry, you'll get used to the noiselessness of our walking soon enough. Whenever your hearing changes, you'll be able to hear a quill drop three rooms away." Evan said, knowingly.

"Oh, okay." was honestly all I could think to say.

"Evan, you told the girl you'd get a group together so she could feed. We need to teach her, now. I'll get some of the girls, Walt, you get some of the guys, Evan, why don't you stay here and tell her about the rules, and her name is Emily, by the way." Adina said.

"Sounds good to me but, meet us by the edge of the forest, in front of the willow." Evan said, in command.

Adina nodded her head and strode off to the stairs that led to the girls' dorms, while Walter glided off to the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories.

"All right, first things first, you must know about the passageways we, Vampires only, can take." he said.

He walked over to the fireplace, and then turned and motioned for me to stand next to him. I walked over, wondering what he was doing, when I heard him say 'Ravens Run', and saw the fireplace begin to move backwards, and then swing open. I knew my face had to have some sort of astonished look on it. I knew it had to be true when Evan turned to look at me and had to stifle a laugh.

"This is the passage we take to get to the forest. Follow me, and stay quiet, the walls are not as solid in this passage as they are in others." he said.

He began to move down the dark, cold, and damp looking passage, and turned to see that I had not moved at all, the astonished look still on my face. He walked back towards me and grabbed my wrist and then began to pull me down the passageway, with ease. I began to walk on my own again and the look on my face vanished. I stayed quiet, like he said to do.

"Some of the pictures are vacant; you can look through one of the vacant ones if I can find one." He said as he searched the wall with his almost paper white-looking hands, trying to find something.

"Ah, here's one." He said as he slid open a small rectangular metal flap.

I walked up to it, and placed my eyes where the two eye shaped holes were, and looked through. The corridor was fairly empty, all save for a trio of friends. Ron, Harry and Hermione, Harry looked frustrated and a little angry. Ron and Hermione shared an exasperated expression.

"I know he's up to something, he has to be. Why else would he vanish off the map for hours upon end?" Harry said, frustrated.

Ron and Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

I backed up, and Evan closed the flap.

"Are you ready to go?" Evan asked.

"Yeah." I said.

I wonder if Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luke, and Matthew would ever see me again. I wondered if I would just vanish from their lives, never to be seen. I still didn't know how I was supposed to deal with hunger when I was in the middle of class. I must have wondered off into my own world because all of the sudden I heard Evan tell me I needed to watch my step so I didn't trip on the steps leading down to the exit. We walked down the steps and then Evan mumbled 'Raven's Run' and the door to the passageway slid open.

"This is our side of the forest." Evan said, moving his hand in a sweeping motion, over the darkened forest grounds. "We share the forest with other creatures. Creatures so _despicable_, and _disgusting_ it's too hard to even give them any dignity. Our kind has been fighting with them for centuries. _Werewolves_." He said, disgusted.

"There really is such a thing?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes. They are exactly the wolf-like image humans have created for movies, except, a few of the facts about them are wrong. Just like with us, Vampires, some of the facts get distorted." He said.

"We do not burn in the sun. We, as you can see from our dormitories, do not sleep upside down. In fact we do not sleep at all. We do not all have a constantly evil desire for blood, either. Werewolves do not only change into their wolf-like state on a full moon. They change whenever they are angry or want to change." He said.

I didn't say a word; I just followed him as he walked out onto the grounds. Even though I knew I was supposed to feel safe around my "fellow kind", I had a sense that not all of them liked me very much. Like the way Adina would look at me with that strange gleam in her eyes. It made me uncomfortable. Or even the way Walt showed hardly any emotion. Evan, on the other hand, was someone who I felt somewhat safe around. He _was_ a prefect after all. He couldn't really be that bad, I mean, come on, what kind of prefect would you be if you disobeyed the rules while trying to enforce them?

"Why aren't you coming with me? You don't want to be hunted and killed by the _werewolves_ do you?" he said, angrily, as if I was slowing him down from something, while adding a disgusted tone to the word to the word werewolf.

"N—no." I said, somewhat taken aback by his sudden change in tone with me.

"Good. Keep moving." He said gruffly.

We were almost to the forest when I heard something from behind me. I turned my head around sharply, only to see….

* * *

Sooo, what do you think? I'm going to go back and replace some of the chapters only to change the (break here) thing. My ruler button works now and i want to make my chapters look better instead of having that hideous (break here) thing. Anyways, like i said, i hope to get plenty of reviews!

**_Thank to all my faithful reviewers, and thank you to all the new reviewers i may have soon! Please send me a PM (_**private message)**_ if you have any suggestions or comments, otherwise, feel free to leave me MANY MANY MANY reviews!_**

Xoxo,

PM


	10. Enemies on my side of the fronteir

Hello again! How've you all been? Good I hope. I started writing a new fanfic story as you can see on my **newly updated profile**. Heehee. That, however, does **_Not_** mean I will forget about this story. It just means that it's gonna take a tiny, shmeansy weansy bit longer for me to write the chapters since I'll have two sets of chapters going on. By the way, last I looked I had **_5487 hits!_** Wow. I never thought I'd have THAT many! Well, anyways, thank you to all of those who have stayed true to my story and read all of it. And thank you to my absolutely wonderful Beta, Ecco51, my bestest friend in the **_WORLD_**. You have made this absolutely possible! Okay, moving on now to the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, well, the plot would revolve around me and Harry being together forever, and I don't believe that's ever really going to happen. Sadly.

* * *

Only to see that Adina, Walt, and a few others had joined us, and were listening to Evan.

I slowed my pace and fell into place with Walt. I wanted to see if he would laugh at a joke, or if he was as emotionless as the guards at the London Tower.

"Yes, Emily, I do show emotion, just not when we are on the hunt. Emotion can send vibrations to the animals we drink from and scare them off. Leaving us hungry, and some of us ravenous." Walt said, sounding a little amused at my questioning thoughts.

I was somewhat taken aback by his knowledge of what I was thinking. I began to wonder if I would ever be able to conceal my thoughts around him.

"Yes, you will be able to conceal your thoughts from others once you fully change and once you learn Occlumency." he said, knowingly.

"Oh." I said, and then added, "How long will it take, for me to change, that is."

"You'll start feeling different after tonight, and tomorrow Evan will set you up with your new classes." He said, and then, seeing as I was going to ask another question, he added, "For now, hush. The hunt is beginning."

I stayed up with Walt for a few seconds, and then decided to try and catch up with Adina and Evan, who were in the very front of the pack and looked as if they were arguing about something.

"What! That little runt is supposed to be the leader? She's a pipsqueak! She doesn't even know anything about being one of us! She doesn't even know about Count—" Adina said in a loud whisper. Then she noticed me behind her, listening to the conversation.

"Oh, pardon me, Emily. Don't you know it's not polite to eavesdrop?" She spat out, snidely.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I could hear you from where I stand, _Adina_." I said forcefully, putting emphasis on her name.

"Girls, lets not into a fight on the first hunt. We need to help each other now. Not fight each other." Evan said to us both, and then added, "Adina, we will discuss this tomorrow. For now, we need to concentrate on getting some food."

Adina and I glared at each other for a moment. Then I, trying to be the smart one of the two of us, reached out my hand for her to shake it as a sign of truce. However, I hoped she couldn't read minds as well because I wasn't going to be talked about behind my back by some, some…well, her. Adina didn't take my hand in truce. Instead, she turned around in a huff and ignored me. Behind me I heard someone trying but failing to stifle a laugh. I turned around only to find that it was Walt. He must have been listening. Adina turned around sharply from her place beside Evan and glared at Walt intensely until he shut up.

Great, so I already had enemies on my side of the frontier. Excellent. I was trying to decide who was on my side and who wasn't when a girl, who looked to be a little older than me, with long ember colored hair, pale skin, flecked with freckles, and deep brown eyes, walked up beside me.

"Hi. You must be the new girl." she said, a curious gleam in her eyes.

"So I'm told." I said, unenthusiastically.

"I'm Samantha Borealis," she said as she reached out her hand for me to shake it.

I took her hand and said, "Hi Samantha, my name's Emily."

"Wow, I'll remember this day forever." she said excitedly.

"Why, exactly, will you remember this day?" I asked, already fearing the answer.

"Why, the day I met the new Queen of the Vampires, silly!" she said, adding a brushing hand gesture to make it seem so common for her to meet the queen.

"Oh, I was afraid you were going to say that." I said.

"**You two! Hush! We're closing in!"** Adina yelled at us from the front.

"What's up her butt?" I asked quietly, angry that Adina kept treating me like a dim witted child.

This, of course, sent Samantha into a fit of laughter, which caused Adina to march straight back to us, steam practically puffing out of her ears.

"Did I not just tell you two to **SHUT UP!**" she yelled at us.

"Yes, your royal pain in the butt. Would you like anything else? Oh say, that stick up your butt a little further?" I said, my voice calm, but anger dripping off each word.

She looked confused for a moment. As if she had never heard the phrase before. Then, she did the oddest thing. She actually turned around to see if there was a stick up her butt. This sent me _and_ Samantha into raging fits of laughter. We didn't stop until about ten minutes later when Evan came to where we were to see what the problem was.

I cleared my eyes from the tears that should have been in my eyes after all my laughter, had I still been human. I looked up at Adina to see that her cheeks had turned a shade of red.

"What's the problem back here? There's too much noise going on and—Adina, why is your face red?" He asked, curious.

"I—they—do I have a stick up my butt Evan?" she said as she turned around, the butt of her dark blue jeans facing Evan.

Evan struggled to keep from laughing but failed. Some seconds later Evan was able to respond.

"No," He said as he laughed a little, "there isn't a stick up your butt. It's just a phrase," He said, and then chuckled, "Come now, we must lead our pack to food. We must go deeper into the forest."

They turned and walked away, to the front of the group.

"So…what's with those two?" I asked, trying to figure out who was the couple, Adina and Evan, or Adina and Walt.

"They're the pack leaders. Prefects. Lovers. Whatever you want to call them, they are." Samantha said, nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well, what about Walt? What's he to Adina?" I asked.

"He's her first." she said.

A few thoughts ran through my mind before my sentence came out of my mouth, "I didn't know Vampire's could have kids."

Samantha giggled, "Uh, we can't. We're dead, remember? She changed him. When he was about your age." she said.

"He was left near a dumpster, as an infant, in mid-winter, in a dark alley. His parents didn't want him, I guess. Adina was hunting one night when she heard him crying. She picked him up and saw that he was going to die of malnutrition and hypothermia. She found a wet nurse for him, since she couldn't take care of him, herself, and raised him. Until he was old enough, he believed that Adina was his sister and that the wet nurse was his mother.

"Then when the time was right, Adina told him the truth, and that he needed to go to Hogwarts, and what he would become once he got there. At first he didn't believe, but once he was changed, it was miserable. He would try to throw himself off the top of the stairs at times, and he would stand in front of cars, in the city. It was horrible, but once he accepted who he was, all was fine." she said, proud that she had remembered every detail.

I blinked, "wow."

"Yep, that's what happened. We'd see him all splatted out on the floor in the common room with his bones sticking out in all sorts of weird ways and had to take him to Madame Pomfrey loads of times. It wasn't pretty." she said.

I shook my head a little and came back to the real world.

"So, what are we hunting?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Samantha said, a hungry gleam in her eyes.

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! so, what'd ja think eh? I'll know if you send me **_reviews!_** Haha. I hope you all like the story. Be honest with me people, b/c this is still bugging me, did you not like chapters 7-8 or 9? I really didn't get all that many reviews and i would like to know why so that in later chapters i don't do the some thing that no one liked. Well, i thought i'd post this earlier than i was going to b/c i _was_ going to post this thursday b/c of my oh-so-lovely hectic schedule**_ but_** i decided now would do. heehee. Thank you all for reading and i'm wondering if anyone will offer to beta The Final Night? My Twighlight story. The only requirements are that you can read english (duh) and that you have read the first two books. Thanks! have a pleasant read! 

xoxo,

PM


	11. To kill one so gentle

Hello my dearies! Sorry this took so long to write but I have been swamped with schoolwork and such, so it has been hard for me to find the time to write. I hope all of you enjoy the story and leave me plenty of reviews. I am also still hoping someone who has read _Twilight_ and _New Moon_ by Stephenie Meyer will volunteer to be my Beta for my story _The Final Night_. I want to thank you all for reading my previous chapters and I have decided on a length for this story. I want it to be about thirty chapters. Do you all agree? Or should it be more? I want to thank my beta, yadda, yadda, yadda, and let the story begin!

Xoxo,

PM

* * *

"No, really, what are we hunting?" I said, watching Samantha for her response.

"All in time" she said and then paused, "All in time." She said again, not giving away a thing, but her face was joyous with knowledge.

* * *

"Matt, she's been missing for days now. We _have_ to go looking for her!" Luke said, distress and worry showing on his handsome face, and pulsating through his veins.

"Lue, don't worry. Dumbledore's probably got her in Mudungo's. She had some kind of breakdown or something. He said not to worry, remember?" Matt said, an exasperated look on his face.

Dumbledore had made an announcement to the whole school at breakfast a few days ago about Emily having some sort of problem. He said that they shouldn't worry and that she would be back in school soon, but due to certain circumstances her classes would be changed. He hadn't specified what those circumstances were, and Luke had begun to imagine the worst because of it.

Luke had been like this, worrying and distressing over Emily, ever since Dumbledore made the announcement. Matt was almost fed up with it.

"But Matt—"

"Luke! Chill out! Go talk to Dumbledore! Ask him! I'm _sick _of you being so worried and not doing anything about it! Just go talk to him and ask where she is! I'm sure she's fine!" Matt said, finally letting go of his frustrations.

"I have been doing something about it." Luke mumbled, sounding miserable.

Matt sighed, "Look man, she's been gone for a few days and _you're_ freaking out. Don't worry about it, wherever she is she's probably fine." Matt said, and then added, "She might be in Mudungo's, like I said. She's probably resting too, not freaking out like you are." Matt paused, "It's gonna be okay. She'll be back to school tomorrow maybe." Matt said, now resenting yelling at Luke, seeing as he was miserable without even getting to talk to Emily.

All Luke had been thinking about lately, not that it was anything new, was Emily. He was asking everyone if they'd seen her, or if she'd talked to them recently, and to tell him if they'd talked to her. Matt felt sorry for the guy because all he talked about or thought about was Emily.

"Hey," Matt said as he looked up and saw Luke walking towards Dumbledore's office. Luke looked up at him and Matt said, "I'll help you look around some more if Dumbledore doesn't know where she is, okay?"

"Yeah, alright." Luke said, dejectedly.

* * *

"**_Are you kidding me?!_**" I said, astonished.

Only a few moments ago Samantha had revealed to me what our meal would consist of.

"Yeah, it's good. The first time it kind of tastes weird, but after that you acquire a taste for it." Samantha said, practically drooling.

I opened my mouth and began to tell her what I thought of it, "Eww, that doesn't even sound good! Who drinks—"

"Shhh!" she said, "we're approaching them. They startle easily, so stay quiet." She said, with a ravenous look in her eyes.

_Eww, Unicorn blood?_ I thought aloud, hoping Walt would hear me and answer back.

It took a few moments; Walt was composing his answer, before his response came. _Yes, Unicorn blood. It will take time before you become acquainted with its magical powers and uses. _

_Why though?_ I asked him.

He sighed both inside and outside of his mind._ Because it sustains our thirst for weeks at a time._

_How?_ I asked, thoroughly confused.

_Do you remember, a few years back, a boy named Harry Potter diminished Lord Voldemort from Hogwarts?_ Walt asked.

_Yeah, I heard about that, but what does that have to do with anything?_ I asked, perplexed.

_The only way Lord Voldemort was able to live was by drinking Unicorn Blood. _Walt said.

_Oh._ I said, trying to see where this was leading to.

_But what does that have to do with us? He was human…sort of._ I said, hoping Walt would explain more.

_When he drank from the Unicorn it gave him the ability to live off of the host, like a parasite. We, on the other hand, can live normally because we are not parasites, and because we are,_ he paused briefly,_ dead and the Unicorn blood sustains us for about three weeks at a time. _He paused again, this time agitated._ Any **other** questions? _He said.

_Yes, actually, two more, but they won't take any of you precious time to answer. _I said, ruffled.

_Alright then, ask away. _He said indifferently.

_One, when we……drink……from the Unicorn, we don't kill it do we?_ I asked, wanting to know the answer but scared to know the truth.

_No. It is a crime to kill one so gentle._ He said, and then added, _And your next question?_

"Walt!" Evan whispered loudly from the front of the pack, "Walt, we need you up here! We think this one's dead!"

Whispers broke out throughout the pack of Vampires and Walt walked up beside me on his way up to the front and said, "Your question will have to wait until later, I have to see what's wrong with one of our herd."

As Walt walked in front of me I stopped dead in my tracks, someone was here that wasn't supposed to be here, I could sense it. It was too late however, for someone slipped a sack over my head and tied it.

_Oh, so now my Vampire senses kick in._

* * *

"But, sir, if she's here why is she not in the Hospital wing?" Luke asked Dumbledore from the chair sitting across the desk from Dumbledore.

"My boy, have you ever heard of a thing called the 'Vampire prophecy'?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, no but what does that have to do with Emily not being in the Hospital wing." Luke asked, wondering if the old man was going senile.

"Do you remember the terms of our agreement upon your entering the school?" Dumbledore asked Luke.

"Yes, and I have abided by them thoroughly" Luke said, still trying to figure out what the Dumbledore was talking about.

"Those terms now abide to her as well, but different from yours." he said.

"What do you mean?" Luke said, his worry escalating now.

Dumbledore opened his mouth and began to speak, "She is a Vampire, my boy, and you are a Werewolf. I do not see how you will get along, seeing as your races hate each other."

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnn! So how was it? You like? You don't like? Tell me with an oh so lovely and always appreciated REVIEW!

Xoxo,

PM


	12. I'll telepath you later

Hello my wonderful reviewers! I just wanted to thank you all! It's been 12 chapters so I think some thank you's are in order! Thank you to all of you listed below! You have made me very proud to write this story!

Seve-Suzie

fifespice

McWillow

Miyu-Mira

EvilAtHeart

She Walks On Me

mmluvsu

Animegurl088

ange sans ailes

Ecco51 (My excellent Beta!)YAY!!(says she)

Yaeko

fire-doxy

Ecco and Ki

Ohyeah100

hawkeyejackson

Bella of the Fallen

Kairi Ann

Pyrimidon386

Killing u with umbrellas

bwitched

SilvershadowKittie

Sailor Destiny x3

Marauderingmarauderer

Strayphoenix

Hidden – notes

Arian prince

TooMuchLoveforEdward

LovingEveryMinuteOfTwilight

Piratesfreak71891

Chibi Eii

Dr. Stowe Wannabe27

GentleWaterSoul

FairiesandDragons911

Kenobi-girl 1

Thank you all and I hope to keep hearing from you!

Xoxo,

PM

* * *

"Shh, Em, it's us. You're gonna be alright, we've come to take you back." A familiar voice said next to my ear.

"Who are you?" I half yelled at the person holding the sack around my head.

I began to struggle with my captors like mad. Yeah, sure they _sounded_ familiar, but that didn't mean anything to me. I had a freaking _bag _over my head

"Emily Stop! It's Matt and Luke! We're here to save you from these…..these monsters. So, come on!" Luke said.

"Monsters? Ha. That's what they are to you?" I asked as anger began to rise in me for their implications of me being a monster, my own friends, how dare they.

"Yes Em. Now, come on. We've got to go before they find out you're gone and come for you!" Luke said, pleading with me.

I could see the pitiful look on Luke's face swimming in front of me in my mind.

"Luke, if you consider _them_ to be monsters, then you should be thinking of me as the lead monster," I paused, seeing if it would sink in. Then, seeing as Matt didn't let go of my hands, I said, "Guys, I'm their Queen, their leader. I…..I can't leave. If I do….they'll look at me as a coward, and I'll never learn how to resist my thirst for blood, so just let me go."

A few seconds passed by, and neither of them let go.

"I said, _let go_!" I said angrily, my voice stern, in a commanding way, from the inside of the sack.

"Come on; let's take her into the castle. I think she's gone delirious. They must've drugged her or something. Those evil…." Luke paused, "I'll get them, sooner or later. I swear I will." Luke said, the darkness in his voice evident, even with my head covered I could hear his hatred; I could even feel the icy tone of his voice penetrating my flesh, chilling me to the bone.

I let them drag me a few feet before Walt's voice came into my mind.

_Emily, are you all right? You sound distressed._ He said.

_My friends are kidnapping me. But don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I know how to handle them. Don't say anything about it to the others, and save me some, _I began to gag, _blood. I suppose I'll need it later. _

_I can't promise you that there'll be any left but I'll take you to the forest again tonight, whenever your friends let you go. _He said.

_Thank you Walt. Sorry about all the questions earlier. _I said, apologetically.

_It was nothing. I'm sorry I was snappy with you. I've just forgotten what it was like, being new to this…Vampirey. So much you don't know, so much you're not sure you want to know. It's all right. _Walt said.

_Thanks Walt. I'll...umm…telepath you, I guess, if I need your help. _I said, unsure of what to call whatever we were doing right then in our minds.

I heard Walt's cheerful laugh echo through my mind before he continued thinking.

_Yes, telepath me if ever you need help. But remember, if you get even a whiff of human blood, your senses will automatically come to life, and you won't be able to stop yourself._ With that said he was gone, out of my head.

"Alright, FINE! Kidnap me! But take this bloody sack off my head so I can see will you!?" I asked, angrily.

"Em, we're not going through the entrance hall alright? We're going up a different way. I'm not supposed to be taking you or Matt this way but it's the quickest possible way to get to the castle without being seen." Luke said.

"Matt? You tell him to take this sack off my head, _RIGHT NOW_!" I yelled at Matt, my anger rising by the second.

"I can't Em. I've got a sack over my head too now; the best thing to do is just listen to what Luke is telling you. We'll be fine." Matt said, trusting Luke with his life.

They were friends, the best of friends. They would have each other to talk to for the rest of their lives. I once was a part of that image of the future. Now there is no way I could be. I would probably lose control one day and drain them dry. My anger began to go through the top of my skull, they should let me go before I hurt them, and yet they were stupid little mortals who just wouldn't let go. They couldn't let go.

"NO! I'M NOT LISTENING TO ANYONE! LET ME GO LUKE!!!" I said. I began thrashing about, hoping Matt would let go of my hands if I hit him, and then maybe I could make a break for it.

I was using my Vampire powers now, hoping my inhuman strength would be enough to scare Matt into letting me go. All of the sudden I heard a sickening **snap**, and then my arm began to hurt like hell.

"OWW! What the bloody heck was that?" I asked as I began whimpering.

"Em, calm down. I don't want to have to do it again but…."

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR MATT!?" Luke screamed at Matt.

"Em! I'm so sorry! Are you all right? Oh, wow. Are you okay?" Luke yelled.

"Do you _think _I'm bloody okay?!" I snapped.

Blood. I can smell it. Oh the precious smell. Metal and salt. A wonderful, tasty combination. Oh, how I wanted it so. NO. NO. I must resist it. It might be Matt or Luke's blood. Calm down, Calm down. I took a deep breath in, but that only made me dizzy and I smelled more blood.

"Who sbleeding thaa smell eh? Hmm?" I asked, seemingly intoxicated by the smell of blood, for I slurred my words like a drunkard.

"You are Em. Matt broke your arm. I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey when…." Luke's voice was drowned out by my own thoughts.

I can surely drink my own blood. As long as it's not Matt or Luke's blood I should be fine. Oh I can still smell it. Oooooh, it smells so good.

"Let me go Matt." I said soothingly. "Come on sweetheart, just let go of my wrists. You know you want to." I said, using my Vampire hypnosis.

His grip on my wrists began to lessen.

"That's it sweetie, just let go. It's alright. Just let go." I crooned.

It was working, he almost let go, and then….

"MATT!" Luke yelled, "What are you doing?! Keep her hands behind her. She might take off the sack and then she'll know where the pathway is!"

"Sorry mate, she was using hypnosis on me or something." Matt said, sounding like he had just come out of a daze, he must have been blinking his eyes because I could feel him swaying a bit from behind me.

I groaned, but the sound that come out sounded like a demon. It sounded unearthly. That noise couldn't have come out of me if I was human, I wanted blood, now.

"So, it really is true. What Dumbledore said was right." Luke said, as we continued up the pathway. "Watch out, there's a step there." He said.

"Well what did Dumbledore say?" I asked, snobbishly as I lifted my foot up and placed it on the hard, stone castle floor.

I heard the solid echo of my shoes on the cold floor bouncing off the walls.

"He said you were a Vampire, and I suppose he was right." Luke said, but then added, "There must be a cure though. I'm sure there is."

"Luke! Matt!" I heard a familiar female voice loudly whispering from afar; I couldn't quite place it though.

The girl gasped, I heard hurried footsteps walking towards me, "What happened to her arm? Emily, are you alright?" The voice was practically screeching by this point.

Matt and Luke took the sack off my head but Matt kept hold of my hands.

"Why do you people keep asking me that? I'm obviously _not_ alright if I'm being held captive by my _so called_ **friends **and had a bloody _sack_ over my head." I said angrily, throwing menacing looks at both Matt and Luke; my thirst was now reaching its peak.

I looked up at the girl, only to find that it was Hermione.

"Why did _you_ get involved with this? You have nothing to do with me! You should just go away and save yourself, but I can't guarantee that my Vampire side won't want to chase you down." I laughed the most evil laugh I think I've ever done in my entire life, because it was real evil boiling inside my blood, inside my brain.

Ron and Harry joined Hermione from behind.

"Oh my, look at her eyes! They're as black as night!" Hermione said, frightened.

I could smell her fear; it was rolling off of her now. It smelled like a sweet smelling smoke. It was a wonderful scent to me; it sent my blood rushing through my veins. Luckily my arm had been healing itself on our way up the path; else the blood would be spewing out the huge gash in my skin that went the length of the underside of my arm. I suppose I had my Vampire healing powers, or whatever it should be called, to thank for that. There was still a dull ache where the break in the bone had been.

They all gathered around me, but not to close. I could smell their fear heavily now. It began to smother me. I felt my muscles go limp, I had no oxygen, and I was being suffocated by their fear.

"I guess we should take her to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. Luke, Harry, carry Emily. Matt, you've got to tie her hands." She looked around for a moment before finding a thick piece of rope to tie me with, "Here, tie her hands with this, I brought it in case we may have needed it."

"You foolish…." I began to say, but I drifted off to unconsciousness once again.

* * *

**While Emily is unconscious……**

"Well, at least now she's not gonna hurt us." Luke said.

"Luke, let's just get her to Dumbledore." Matt said.

"Harry, need some help there?" asked Luke.

"No thanks, I think I'll just carry her over my shoulder though. It'd be easier." Harry said calmly as he began to lift Em.

_This kind of thing must be common for him. Having to save someone from their own demise, I wonder if this is what it will be like if Emily finally chooses to accept me as her boyfriend, saving her from sure destruction…… If it is, then so be it. I love her still. _Luke thought to himself.

* * *

"Dumbledore, please! I beg of you! There must be some sort of cure for her!" Luke pleaded with Dumbledore, an edge of distress on his voice.

"I'm sorry my boy, but there is no known cure. Let her have this blood and she should come around after a while." Dumbledore said sincerely as he handed an ornate looking cup, filled with blood, to Luke.

After Luke gave Emily the blood from the cup they all stepped out of Dumbledore's office, Harry was carrying Emily over his shoulder again.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do." Luke said as they walked down the corridor.

"What do you mean 'here's what we're gonna do'? There's nothing we _can _do Luke, she's a full Vampire. She's dangerous. She'd rather drink us dry while we sleep in our beds than help us!" Matt said.

"Oh really? Just like me?" Luke said defiantly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Guys, it's time I told you the truth." Luke paused to inhale, "I'm a Werewolf, a Lycan, if you will."

Luke cringed expecting the most horrific reaction, but no such thing happened.

"Why aren't you all screaming or running away?" Luke asked.

"Well, because this kind of thing is normal for the three of us." Harry said, motioning towards Ron and Hermione. "You know, with Voldemort and all."

"Really?" Luke said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Alright then. Harry, Matt, you two will get whatever ingredients we may need for the cure." Luke paused while Harry nodded in response and Matt rolled his eyes. "Hermione, Ron, you two look up anything and everything you can on cures for a Vampire bites. I'm gonna keep an eye on Emily, maybe I can find something out by watching her." Luke said, taking the roll of the leader for the group.

* * *

**A few uneventful hours later…..**

My vision swam in front of me. I could make out the shape of a familiar figure in front of me, "Luke?" I asked, "Luke is that you?"

Before I could hear a response, my mind was flooded with Walt's worried voice.

_Emily? Emily are you alright? Is something wrong? You should have been in the dorm hours ago. Evan and Adina are out looking for you. You must get back here as quickly as possible and stay out of the human's dormitories._

_Walt, I'm here. What time is it? How long has it been since I talked to you last?_

_It's been about six hours since we last talked. It's past midnight; you need to be in the dorm, now. _

_I'm sorry. I…..I don't know where I am. I can't see very well. Everything is so blurry. _

_That's okay, I'll come find you. Stay where you are. If Adina finds you first, she'll kill you, and I mean it. _

And then, he was gone once more from my mind.

"Em, you okay? I brought you back to Gryffindor Tower. Will you be okay here?" Luke's worried voice said to me.

"No Lue, I need to get out of here. I don't want to hurt anyone. Just help me to the portrait and let me sit outside the entrance. My friend will be here soon to help me back to my dorm." I said.

I sensed someone I knew appear on the other side of the portrait. Luke helped me up and walked with me to the doorway. He opened the portrait and Walt stood on the other side, which startled Luke but he tried not to show it.

I heard a low growl come out of Luke and a soft hiss come out of Walt.

"Boys, let's not fight, I command it." I said, feeling delirious once more.

They both looked at me strangely, but Walt picked me up into his arms with ease and raced down the hallway with inhuman speed. We were at the Vampire dorm within seconds. Walt said the password and we were inside the dorm before I could even think about the warm fire in the fireplace. Walt walked over to the chair closest to the fireplace, my favorite one, and laid me on it, curled up in a ball like a cat. Then he walked over to a corner of the room and found a blanket the same color as the chair and placed it over me so that it looked as if I wasn't in the chair at all.

* * *

Adina and Evan returned later that night and found me in the chair, with Walt sitting in the chair next to me by the fire. They questioned Walt because he was the one that was more suitable to answer questions at the moment. I was still feeling woozy from my delirium.

The next day I was given a schedule of my new classes. I received it in the morning and then returned to my place by the fire. The day after, I got up from my chair and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories, which were empty. They all must be in the great hall, pretending to be hungry for human food. I walked into the bathroom, took off my clothes and showered for the first time in what seemed like forever. I decided that the water flowing over my body was to be my own way of cleansing myself of my horrible acts of the past weekend. I was starting over. This was a brand new week and I was not going to let my thirst ruin what could be a perfect week. I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and dried off.

I walked over to my trunk and grabbed my clothes and laid them on the bed that was never used because Vampires never really sleep. They just close their eyes and pretend to sleep in their dorms, when really we're just up all night, doing something to pass the time. I pulled on my clothes, grabbed my books, and my new schedule, and walked down the stairs and out the portrait door. My first class was Defense against the Dark Arts. I laughed at the irony, for I myself am now a part of the dark. The whole day went by in a blur. I noticed that I had all the same classes with Harry and Luke. I partnered with them in each class so I would know what was going on and so I would be with friends. After the day was over Harry, Luke, and I took a walk on the grounds. We ended up near the Lake, sitting on the ground, our backs resting on the trees.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were in the library, searching for anything about Vampires when all of the sudden, Hermione gasped.

"This can't be!" she said, astonished.

"Hermione, if it's another paper cut, I'm sorry, I don't have any more band-aids." Ron said, bored out of his mind.

Hermione shook her head, "No Ron, that's not it! I've found a prophecy! And I think it has to do with Emily!"

* * *

Soooo, whadda ya think? Tell me with reviews!I don't know if they have band-aids in England. But i hope so! Heehee!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
Xoxo,

PM


	13. Before my head explodes

Okay, due to a recent attack of angry fan people with pitchforks and torches….I've decided to get my "Lazy" butt in gear and go on with the story. LOL! Just Kidding! I wasn't attacked. I just feel bad making you wait for the next chapter for so long. I think this is the longest chapter i've written. So, without further adue…. ON WITH THE SHOW!! (ish type thing)

* * *

"What do you mean you 'found' a prophecy?" Ron asked, "Aren't all the prophecies at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Apparently not." Hermione said, her head bent over, engrossed in a book, causing her mousey brown hair to fall all around her face.

"Look Hermione, it's Thursday, it's late, let's just go—" Ron yawned widely, "Back to the dorms and sleep. We can come back tomorrow." he said, tiredly.

"Ron, if you're so tired that you can't help but yawn every five seconds then just go to the dorms ahead of me. I'll go to bed soon enough." Hermione said as she attempted to rub the tiredness out of her eyes with the back of her right hand, but her voice was stern with determination.

"You sure?" Ron asked, a worried look crossing his face as he looked around the large, empty library.

"Yes, I'll be fine. There's no Basilisk to worry about anymore. Go to bed. You need it. I'm used to staying up late studying for exams." Hermione said, her eyes never leaving the book that she was still engrossed in.

"Alright." Ron said as he walked towards the exit, "Be careful." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"What kind of trouble could I get into in a library?" Hermione muttered to herself, "A deathly paper cut?" She giggled to herself, "a shortage of books?" she giggled again, "A—OW!" Hermione looked down at her finger which had a tiny slit in it from which blood was beginning to ooze out of, "Ugh, great."

* * *

A figure hovered above me as I gradually became aware of my surroundings.

"Walt?" I asked when my vision finally became clearer.

"Yes Emily?" Walt said, his voice a relief to me, and yet, he sounded too worried.

"What happened now?" I asked, agitated, rolling my eyes at myself.

"A potion splashed onto you while you were in class and you were unconscious until Madame Pomfrey could find another potion that would bring you back to consciousness. She said you might have some side affects from the original potion and that you should rest for the remainder of the day." Walt said, staring at me, searching for something abnormal on my flesh.

"What are you looking—AGH!" My hand flew to my head before I could think about what I was doing.

"What's wrong?" Walt asked, distress evident in his normally calm voice.

"Headache." I said, gasping for breath, "Bad."

"She said something like this may happen." Walt said, a grave look upon his face.

"What? What is it?!" I asked, now able to breathe, but worried about what would happen to me, my head still throbbing.

"She's going to have to kill you." Walt said, serious.

My face went white, I could feel it, and it was slack too. My jaw was hanging open. Walt started to laugh.

"I'm just kidding!" he looked at me and saw that I was not amused at all, but angry.

He became serious now, "But she really did say this may happen and we need to go to the kitchen and get you something to drink." He paused, letting that sink in, "You're immensely dehydrated and you need fluids." He saw the anger I felt inside me reflected in my eyes, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. It was wrong."

"Damn straight!" I said, still angry, "Go get me some water before my head explodes!" I said, still a little pissed off that Walt would joke like that.

My head was still throbbing as he exited the dorm. I tried to turn my head to look around the common room but it hurt too much. I was sitting in my favorite armchair in front of the fireplace. Above the mantel I noticed a picture of a man in a black and white tuxedo. He had puffy red-orange hair and a long scar on the left side of his face.

'I've seen this before' I thought to myself as I got up and walked closer to the portrait.

I looked away as a wave of pain surged through my body, starting at my head and slowly going through each part of my body. As soon as the pain subsided I found myself looking at the man in the picture. He was standing before me, holding out his hand.

"Come." He said, beckoning me to join him.

My mind was racing. ' Who is this guy? Why is he holding his hand out to me? Is he an enemy? A friend?

"Do not worry about such trivial things. We have little time to familiarize you with the ways of the Vampires." He said, his voice calm and soothing, almost making my headache go away.

As soon as he stopped speaking, the pain returned.

"How do I know you're not going to try to kill me?" I asked, skeptical about trusting this stranger from the picture above the mantel.

"That does not matter. Your friend is returning. We must leave now before—" A worried look was on the man's face, he sounded anxious.

I heard the portrait door swing open from behind me. I turned around to see Samantha and Walt walking in together.

"Emily! My Queen! Are you alright?" she paused as if thinking of what to say, "Why aren't you sitting down? You should be resting!"

She walked over to me and stared at me as I stared back at her, confused. I turned my head back to where the man with the scar had been standing moments before.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, befuddled and immensely perplexed.

"Where did who go Em?" Walt asked, sounding like he was talking to a mental patient in the loony bin.

"Don't talk to me that way! You know perfectly well who I'm talking about!" I said as I swung my arm around to point at the picture over the mantel.

"Em, I know this is Hogwarts, and I know that there are some enchanted things floating around here," She paused, using the same tone Walt had used moments before, "But I don't think that a wall can talk." Sam said.

"Not the wall you dope! The—" I turned to look at the picture, but it wasn't there. It was just a stone, grey wall.

"Here, sit down and drink some of this. Normally you start hallucinating when you become deathly dehydrated." Walt said as he thrust the cup of what looked like hot tea into my hands.

"But I…..He was…and….I **saw** him! He was right in front of me!" I paused, racking my brain for any memory of some significant thing he'd said to me, "He said that I had a lot to learn about the Vampire ways."

"C'mon Em, just drink this and sit down for a while." Walt said, still holding the mug out to me.

I looked over at Sam, a pleading look on my face. She shook her head, "Emily, sit down. Drink some fluids." She said, a sad look on her face.

I plopped down into my chair and reached out to Walt's hands and took the mug, absent mindedly.

'I know what I saw Walt. I'm not crazy.' I thought to Walt.

Walt stared right at me, 'Emily, drink the tea and then sleep. We'll talk later.'

I turned to the mug of sweet smelling liquid and sipped a little. It tasted strange, like there was something a little off about the flavor. I tried to adjust my position, and couldn't move.

'What did you do to me?!' I demanded to Walt through his mind.

'You'll soon feel your eyelids get heavier and you'll desire sleep more than anything. When you wake up you'll feel refreshed and renewed and ready to start the day.' He said in a hypnotic tone, his voice smooth and constant on the inside of my mind.

'That's all fin and dandy but you didn't answer my question.' I said, still sounding demanding.

Walt sighed inside and outside his mind before saying, 'I'm only trying to help you. I put a couple drops of healing potion in the tea. I didn't think you'd be able to taste it.'

'Well, I can…but thanks for trying to help.' I said, still hesitant to fully believe what he said, but not showing it in my thoughts, concealing it in a far corner of my mind.

'Sleep. In the morning go about everything as normal' he said in that same hypnotic tone.

I tried to sleep, but something kept bothering me. Something made that man with the scar very nervous and anxious because as soon as Sam and Walt walked in he disappeared, he must've been afraid of one of them….but which one?

* * *

"Ah, Miss Morne. I see you're back from your escapade with spilling potions on yourself. You're late." Snape said sadistically as I rushed into a class, taking my seat between Harry and Luke in the dank and dark dungeons we, at Hogwarts, call a potions classroom.

"Yes, professor, I'm late. This would have never occurred, however, if you had only come to help me when I asked you to." I said, tired of Snape's behavior, "And another thing—"

Luke promptly shut me up by quickly putting his hand over my mouth before I could say anything more. I glared at him, and yet, I knew he was doing it for the good of Gryffindor. I may be in a different dormitory, but I'm still a Gryffindor and Luke knew that Snape would take points away.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for your audacious remarks Miss Morne. I hope you've proved your point?" he said, sarcasm in his voice.

I glared at him, whishing to pry open his mind and change everything about him.

"Either of you know Legilimency?" I muttered to Harry and Luke.

Harry scoffed and said, "No, not really. But I know what you're thinking. Don't even try it. He's good."

"I think we study that next year." Luke said, wondering what was going through my mind. A curious look on his face.

I huffed and then listened to Snape lecture, which ended up being a huge failure because I only started to imagine him in one of Mum's old Sunday dresses with frills at the neck and bottom, this got my spirits up and I smiled, but Snape, 'Master of Eeeevil' as I call him in my own mind, was determined to make my day horrid.

"Miss Morne, I see you find something funny. Care to share it with the class?" He said, that wretched sneer on his face.

"Not really professor….but if you insist. I was imagining you in a floral print dress with lace frills around the neck and bottom hem, along with a pair of red penny loafers and light tan tights with a flowered hat and bright red lipstick on. Would you like to know more?" I asked, sarcasm in my voice.

Snape turned to the rest of the class and said, "Miss Morne as just set a new record for loss of points. Two…hundred points from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter, she seems to have broken your record for losing house points, would you like to try to out do her?" he said, a sadistic smile, once again spreading across his face.

"No sir." Harry said, almost inaudible.

The Slytherins in the classroom all began to snicker. I spun around and glared at the Slytherins behind Luke, Harry, and I. I noticed that one of them was the girl that glared at me the whole time I had been with Malfoy at the beginning of the year. She recognized me almost immediately and started laughing perversely. I intensified my glare and felt my teeth begin to slide down at the thought of ripping out her throat and drinking her blood, laughing at her death the way she was laughing at me now. I silently hissed at her, my fangs showing. Her face went white and she quickly turned her attention to the paper in front of her. 'Good.' I thought to myself.

* * *

"Emmm!" Luke whined at me after class was over, "We lost two hundred and fifty points! We were in the lead! Now Slytherin is in the lead!"

His whining perturbed me, "Shut up Luke" I said in a calm voice.

"I mean, seriously, that was a lot of points!" he continued on as if he hadn't heard me.

"Luke, Shut up." I said, a little more agitated than before.

"And all because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. I swear, sometimes you don't know when to quit. Just like when Malfoy played you. You didn't know _when_ to end the relationship!" Luke said, angry at me.

"**Luke! Shut the bloody hell up!" **I yelled, now furious with him, "You just **had** to bring up the one thing you **knew** would piss me off! I can't believe you! You're so fucking lovesick with me! You're **PATHETIC!"** I yelled and stormed ahead of him to catch up with Harry.

"You really should go easy on him. He's only being honest with you." Harry said, uneasy, a wave of nervousness coming off him, even though he didn't show that he was nervous.

From behind me I heard Luke, "Em, I'm—"

"I don't want to talk to you Luke. Leave me alone." I said curtly, still fuming.

A voice from behind me then said, "Emily"

"I already told you! I don't want to—" I spun around on my heel, expecting to see Luke, but I only saw Hermione, "Oh, sorry Hermione. I thought you were Luke." I said to an uneasy looking Hermione.

"Oh, erm….well, then…Emily I have something really important to show you." she said, excitement flowing through her voice, through her whole body, and reflected in her hazel eyes.

"I have to go to class. Can this wait until after class?" I asked, having the feeling that this wasn't as important as she was making it out to be.

"Okay, but _right_ after class. It's very important." She paused, "Life changing even." She said, still excited, and then turned and ran off, afraid she would be late to class.

* * *

Class passed by in a blur. It felt as if I had only been in class the same amount of time it takes to blink an eye.

I snapped my eyes open when I heard the professor, "Your essay is due next class, it is to be three pages long, all handwritten. If you use a copying spell, I _will_ know. Class dismissed.

I turned to Harry, "Did you hear what the essay was on?" I asked, confused because I hadn't paid attention.

"Erm…" he paused, thinking, "I dunno. I didn't listen either."

I sighed, frustrated, "Okay, I'll ask professor Sprout."

"Why don't you just ask Luke. He was listening." Harry said, cleverly trying to mend mine and Luke's friendship.

I lightly placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at him. A strange tingling sensation flowed up the arm touching Harry.

"I…uh…" I paused, not remembering what I was about to say, then my thoughts returned to me, "I know what you're trying to do Harry. Just leave it alone. He and I will work it out soon enough."

In the background I heard someone muttering to themselves, "Another essay?! And this one's on the prolonged affects of Mandrake root. Ugh, some week I'm having."

I turned to Harry, "The essay's on the prolonged affects of Mandrake root." I said, matter of factly.

He held my gaze for a moment, "I still get the feeling that I know you—"

"From somewhere else, yeah, me too. Maybe a 'past life' or something weird like that." I said, knowing exactly how he felt, and sharing the knowing look on his face.

He smiled. "Yeah, see you later." and with that, he rounded the corner, heading off to lunch with the rest of the students.

I smiled as he left, those emerald eyes burned into my memory. I was still smiling as I turned around to look for Hermione. She was already there, waiting for me, an unreadable look on her face. I couldn't tell if it was jealousy or curiousness, she shook her head, as If to rid herself of the feeling. When she looked up at me, the look was gone, along with any trace of it in her eyes.

"C'mon Em, we've go to go to the library. It's in a book." She said, the slightest hint of excitement replacing the look I was unable to identify.

"Of course it is." I said grudgingly, thinking of the essay I had to do on a plant I knew nothing about, "It always is…" I muttered to myself so she couldn't hear.

We walked down the corridor and towards the stairway. Some of the staircases were changing as we approached them. When they had settled we walked up the set of stairs that would lead us to the 4th floor.

"So….you and Harry huh?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

I looked at her, confused, "What?" I asked, not understanding. Then it dawned on me, "Oh!" I paused, "Oh, no. No. Not really. I don't think so." I paused again, "Does he like me?" I asked, curious all of the sudden.

Hermione had a peculiar look on her face as she said, "Uhm…well, between you and me, and I'm not really supposed to be telling you this. But since you're really the only _girl_ friend I have—"

"Hermione," I interrupted her ranting, "I'm not getting any younger." I said, playfully.

"_I_ think so. After he talks to you, he'll reminisce about what you've said. He talked about you for _days_ after you and he stayed up talking all night." She smiled, remembering something that must've been funny for she had to stifle a laugh.

By this time we had reached the library. She was in a bee line towards the Horror section of the Library.

"The _Horror_ section?" I asked, questioningly, "Ok, I know my life has been stressful and, well, messed up….but horror?"

She looked at me as if I was dumb, "That's where I hid the book."

"Oh." I said, now feeling dumb.

I decided it was best not to make myself sound like any more of an idiot, so I stayed quiet while Hermione searched for the book.

"Ah, here it is!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Shh!" I shushed her for fear of others hearing us.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled the book off the shelf.

Hermione looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Now—before you say anything—"

I looked at the title of the book and was taken aback, "_Grueling Tales of Nighttime Fears:_ _A Halloween Story?!_" My eyebrows were arched in disbelief.

"Like I said, before you say anything…let me tell you something about this book." She said, staring at me with a hint of irritation in her face, "This book looks like a children's book, and it sounds like one too if you read it. But the content is ancient. It coincides with all the other historical books I've searched through." She paused, becoming more serious than I had ever seen her.

A chill ran up my spine as she said, "Emily, this is important because it mentions you, Luke, and…."

* * *

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I am EEEEVILL!!!!! I make you wait for more in the next chapter!!! MWUAHAHAHAH!!!! HAHAHA!!! Just thought I'd give you guys a reason to stick around! Heehee. Next chapter won't take long because I already know what I'm going to do and how it's going to happen. Tell me what you think with oh so lovely reviews! And if you have any constructive criticism, or flames, feel free to PM me. THANKS FOR READING!!!  
xoxo,

PM


	14. It Clicked

Hello dearest and most wonderful reader. I am so, terribly sorry about the delay in writing. I have no excuse now, so I should be writing like a fiend. lol. Hope you like this chapter. I know I did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. How many times must I say this? ick.

* * *

"Meow"

Hermione and I started at the sound of a cat. Relieved, I began to sigh, but the sigh caught in my throat when I looked down and saw whose cat it was. Filch.

"Shit!" I said in a whisper to myself, "Hermione," I said, softly, trying to get her attention, "Look." I said, pointing towards the cat.

Her eyes grew wide in fear, and then she said, softly, "Okay, follow me; I know where we can go." As she turned towards the opposite side of the bookshelf we heard a noise that made both of us cringe.

"Who's there!?" Filch demanded, from the other side of the bookshelf, where we were headed.

'Great' I thought to myself, 'Filch on one end of the bookshelf…his cat on the other. We're dead.'

Filch rounded the corner at that precise moment, a glitter in his eyes, only visible from the lantern-light, his thin lips curving up into a malicious, disgusting smile.

I panicked, mind racing, heart beating as fast as it could, I did NOT want to get caught. I kept thinking in my mind, over and over 'Just turn around and go away, stop looking at us like that. And get a toothbrush for goodness sake!'

All of the sudden, Filch stopped walking, shaking his head as if coming out of a daze, looked right at us, and walked away, as if we didn't exist.

Hermione's mouth was agape, her eyes wide, and an astonished look on her face as she turned to me and said, "What did you do?"

I looked at her, feeling weak and unstable, "I. Have. No. Clue." I said, and sunk down to my knees on the floor.

In my mind I reached out to Walt, 'Walt, help. I'm in the Library.'

In about two minutes Walt was on the scene, only to find me a fraction of a centimeter of a millimeter away from sleep, despite this I still I heard him talk to Hermione for a brief moment.

"She okay?" He asked, sounding perturbed.

"I _think _she's okay. I don't know. One minute Filch was looking at us like a piece of meat on a hook, the next, he was walking away like he had never seen us and was muttering something about a toothbrush, and Em was feeling really weak. I asked her what she did and she said she had no idea." Hermione said, sounding frantic and frazzled.

Walt used mind control to tell Hermione to go back to her common room and not get caught, and to relax and go to sleep early. When Hermione turned and left the two of us alone Walt reached out to my mind, 'Emily, what happened?'

'I have no idea. I think I used mind control, I didn't mean to, but it just happened.' I said, and then added, 'Walt, I'm sorry, but…just take me to the dorms, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I have the rest of my evening classes off so it doesn't matter.' I paused, my body feeling achy, 'I'm so tired.'

'Alright,' he said, 'but you need to start your training. I'll tell Evan when you wake up.'

'Walt, I…' I didn't know how to say that I didn't like Evan or Adina, 'I'm not really comfortable with Evan. I don't even like Adina all that much.'

'You don't say?' he said, in my mind I could see that familiar handsome smirk playing across his face, causing his cute little dimples to become apparent.

'I just feel as if I've taken his place or something.' I said, openly broadcasting to him the fact that I was ignoring the urge to smack Walt upside his head.

He chuckled at my open thought, and then uneasily said, 'Well, you have. In a way.'

Walt had picked me up by this point, and was running down the hallway at superhuman speed. He was taking the turns sharply. My hair was flying into my face, and my arms were wrapped around Walt's neck.

'I did _what_ now?!' I asked him, snapping my eyes open, only to have to shut them quickly because of the dizzying effect the speed of his running was having on me.

'Adina's grandfather was the leader of the Vampire clan. She killed her mother and father when she changed because she hated them for forcing her to turn.' He paused, 'They forced it upon her, telling her she _had_ to change because she was the stronger of her two sisters. They told her that she was the only one who could lead the clan. And then she found out about you.' He paused, taking another turn, this one sharper than any of the others, 'She was furious. She'd worked hard to get where she is now, and she was so angry that you would come in and just sweep the job right out of her hands. She was planning on something big, something monumentous, and now she can't, because you're the prophesized Queen.'

By this time, which was only mere seconds, we had arrived at the dorms.

"Toffee Pastries" Walt said to the picture on the wall.

I opened my eyes, and looked up at the picture, only to find the familiar, yet different looking face of the man in the picture above the mantel.

"Walt! Stop!" I said, excited and nervous at the same time.

Walt stopped, mid-step, suddenly on high alert, "What? What is it?"

"The man in the picture I saw above the mantel, that's him!" I said, pointing to the portrait in front of us.

The man looked down at me, "Oh, well 'ello poppet. Have you come to go inside the dorm and waste away like the weakling that you are?"

I growled at him.

"Aw, that petty little sound will get you nothing. And you're supposed to lead the most magnificent creatures of the night?" he scoffed, "Well, you can't lead me, how do you expect to lead the rest of the clan?" he laughed at me, my temper was rising.

I could sense Walt tightening his grip on me to ensure I wouldn't do anything irrational, but this stupid man in the picture was testing me, and I was _not_ in the mood.

"You petty little thing. You've only drank the blood of a unicorn, you stupid little thing, can't even call you a true Vampire. You're not worthy of the title." he said, taunting me.

I was fuming as I leaped out of Walt's arms and stood only a few feet in front of the man in the picture, fangs extracted, "How darehh thou sthpeak thoo me thike thath! I'll thip thou outh oth thour porthraith an thear thou thoo threaths!"

I started to lunge at the picture, but Walt, shaking with laughter, held me back, saying "You'll only hit your head on the wall and he'll laugh at you more and taunt you to no end." he paused for a brief second, regaining his composure, "and retract your fangs!" he snapped, "That is the first of our kind. You shall treat him with respect."

I thought I heard him mumble something like 'miserable pain that he is' before I calmed down, realizing that I was getting all worked up over a stupid dead guy in a portrait hanging on the wall. As I calmed down, my fangs retracted.

"Petty little brat, doesn't even go through with her own threats." I thought I heard him say as the portrait closed.

I almost wheeled around to stab the portrait from the inside out, but Walt firmly held me in place and turned me around.

As we walked closer to the fire, my agitation grew, "What the bloody hell was that?!" I snapped, glaring at Walt, still fuming because of my encounter with the man in the portrait.

"What do you mean?" Walt asked, as calm as ever.

I sighed, exasperated, "Never mind. I'm tired, I'm testy…"

"I'll say" Walt mumbled, thinking I couldn't hear him.

Before continuing I playfully punched him on the arm, "And I want to go to sleep. So I'll see you this evening."

"You'll have to get used to Vampires not being able to sleep eventually you know." He said, eyeing me, a pinch of curiosity evident in his handsome eyes.

"Yeah, well, for now it works. I just meditate. It's kind of like sleep." I said, stifling the humanly urge to yawn.

* * *

I was falling, tumbling backwards, heels over head, falling through darkness, and then, all of the sudden a light came on, blinding me momentarily. I stopped falling, my feet were standing on a solid, stone floor, and I was standing upright. It was a very familiar looking place, with stone floors and walls, two stone pillars on each side of an old wooden-looking door, holding what looked to be torches, lit with fire.

'I've seen this before' I thought to myself.

I was about to call for Walt, but I heard voices.

A strangely familiar voice said, "Yes my Lord, I know how powerful you are, and yes, I know that you want an alliance with us, but my master is not here."

There was a brief moment of silence, and then…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" an unfamiliar voice, filled with impatience and evil, said.

A green light glowed from underneath the door and then faded away. For a few moments there was no noise, then, "I have just spared your clan a world of pain, Lord Mariano, you owe me an alliance." cold and a touch of menace filled the unfamiliar voice.

A minute passed, then, "I know you're here. I can sense your presence. There's no sense in hiding." The voice paused, "you're nervous." the voice laughed.

Hearing my feelings voiced aloud made me more nervous. Then there was a loud 'CRACK' on the other side of the door, followed by another loud 'CRACK' on my side of the door. The figure turned around in an almost, dramatic way, only to reveal a hideous, snake-like face that looked as if it was trying to become human.

"Who are you?" the snake-like person demanded.

"I-I'm" I stuttered, scared stiff.

The snake-man (ish type thing) held up a hand as if to silence me, which sparked a tiny fuse of irritation in me. Did I mention it was tiny? I dared not voice it because of the fact that I had no clue whom this snake-person was or how much power it had.

The figure studied me for a moment. All of the sudden my head felt like it was being split open with a blunt rock. I fell to my knees, writhing in pain.

"You are Emily Potter." He stated, and paused, "You are Lily Potter's daughter, you have the same looks as her, and your father, James. Despicable people. How odd that you would change your hair. Your pitiful brother, with his stupid antics would be so disappointed." he paused, an almost quizzical look on his ugly, um, face? "_You_ are the leader of the Vampires" He stated, "but you are only a fledgling Vampire, you've yet to even taste human blood while conscious." the quizzical look stayed on its face when he said, "You've yet to start your training." then, an incredulous look appeared, "and you've _no idea who I am?!_"

He raised his wand and mouthed the words to a curse, but no noise came out. All of the sudden a white light, and a searing pain in my head, worse than before, woke me, I bolted upright, screaming in pain, my ears rang in pain at the sound of my own high pitched screaming. Walt was there, holding his hands over his ears, grimacing. Then, he reluctantly removed them from his ears and clamped them firmly over my mouth to muffle the sound. A moment later, I stopped, and the pain, somewhat, subsided. I was panting for breath, and sweating bullets.

Walt put a hand on my forehead and promptly removed it, wiping it on his trousers, and placing it back in the same spot.

"You have a fever." he paused, looking at me oddly. "What did you do to your hair?" then he shook his head, shaking off the curiosity, and said, "Never mind. You need to get to Madame Pomfrey. Now."

* * *

The next thing I remember is being in the hospital wing only to find the same circle of friends that had always been there for me, ever since I came to Hogwarts this year, here, surrounding my bed. Luke was by my side. He saw that my eyes were open, and I saw that his eyes were red, and his cheeks were stained with tears. His face brightened up, in his eyes I could see his joy, his happiness, and then, in one swift movement, his lips were on mine, kissing me.

He pulled away and said, "Emily, I love you"

I smiled at him, something inside me clicked. This is where I was supposed to be. With Luke beside me, and my friends all around me. All I could think about though, was one thing.

"I love you too."

* * *

AWWWW!!!! SOOO CUUTTE!!! lol. Hope you liked it, and I would _**very much appreciate it if you left me a review.**_

xoxo,

PM


	15. Hide and Seek

HELLLOOOOOO loyal Fanfiction readers, may I present to you ….. the NEXT chapter of _The Affair Child_. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when writing it. Please let me know your thoughts, comments, theories, and maybe even random, unrelated crap, when you finish. Thank you so much to those of you who have left me reviews. I appreciate you dearly. Also, according to my beta Madame Pomfrey is a bit OOC. Don't worry, all will be explained soon. Well, not _soon_ soon. But soon. lol. ENJOY!

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.**

She stirred for a moment, her red-brown hair falling over her face. I reached my hand up and brushed it away, my hand burning after touching her cold skin.

"Mmm" she mumbled, placing her hand where I had just grazed her cheek, "I lmmoo" she mumbled again, turning onto her side.

I watched her sleeping form; her face was so peaceful, as if all of the stressful things going on in our lives were nonexistent. As I watched her, happiness spread through me like warmth on a cold December day. This was the woman I was going to marry. I love her so much, I would die for her. Her honesty and loyalty knows no bounds, even in the most difficult of situations.

Matt walked in then, he seemed distraught, his grey/blue eyes looked bloodshot from across the room. As he walked closer I saw that they actually were quite red, and he looked haggard.

"Rough night Matt?" I joked, allowing the concern I felt seep into my voice.

"No, it's Lavender, man." He said, sounding somewhat frustrated, "She won't quit trying to make me jealous, it's so annoying! She'll walk right up to her 'boyfriend' and start snogging him and then she'll turn and start giggling at me! It's bloody maddening!" He whined, emphasizing the last few words, his frustration evident in his steadily rising voice.

"Tell her to get a life, to mess with someone else." I said, trying to hide the laughter boiling up inside me. Seeing him like this was hilarious.

"That's just it! I have! Time and time again I've told her to get away from me but she just _won't go away_!" he whined.

Hearing him whine like a little girl was enough to send me into fits of laughter so violent I began shaking. Matt punched me in the arm and then I punched back. There was a brief moment of silence where neither of us said anything, and then we both cracked up laughing.

"Jeezus, man," I exclaimed between laughing spells, "If she's _that_ bad," I stopped, still laughing hysterically, "Then just make a spell" I said, abdomen beginning to ache terribly.

Matt began to open his mouth to speak when all of the sudden there came a rattling noise from Emily's general area. I looked over to her, and all laughter seized. She was having convulsions.

"Matt! Go get Madame Pomfrey! She's on the Quidditch Pitch! Run!" I exclaimed, fervently trying to find the straps on the bed to hold her down.

Matt dashed out of the room and hurried off to find Madame Pomfrey.

"Emily! Emily please" I begged, helplessness overcoming me, "Emily," I begged, "Please wake up, please."

"Stand aside!" a man's voice gruffly commanded, "Let me through boy!" the man insisted, shoving me aside, "Let me see my child!"

* * *

**Emily P.O.V**.

The heat of his body against my cold one gave me a burning sensation that was irresistible. I snuggled closer to him; he tightened his grip around me. All of the sudden, his lips were on mine. He picked me up and carried me over to the couch, not once breaking the kiss. He put me down beneath him, and lay down on top of me, his right forearm parallel with my spine. I broke away from his kiss and stared into his eyes.

"What's wrong Em?" Harry asked, the huskiness evident in his exciting voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to look at you." I said, and leaned up to kiss him, and afterwards I lay back down, staring up into his endless emerald eyes.

He leaned down to kiss me, enveloping me in his arms once more, pulling me closer, and then I felt the hunger in his kiss, he wanted more than what was happening just now, he wanted something I wasn't yet ready to give. He started to fidget with the buttons on my blouse, and I placed my hands on his sculpted chest and gently pushed him away.

He looked at me, cocking his head to the side, his hazel flecked green eyes shone with confusion, "What?" he asked innocently, emerald green eyes filled with excitement, "Isn't this what you wanted?" Luke questioned, kissing the nape of my neck, his breath hot against my cold skin.

"Well…" I hesitated, unsure feelings coursing through my veins along with excited ones.

"Well, I want what you want." Harry said, kissing my lips and pushing himself closer, so much so that I could feel his hip bones grinding against my own. It wasn't a painful feeling, in fact it was an exciting feeling, I felt the blood rushing to my head as I kissed the nape of Luke's neck. My canines elongated and blood lust overtook me as I bit down into Harry's soft flesh. He flinched at the contact, but then he relaxed, cradling my head closer to his neck.

All of the sudden, I felt myself slightly shaking. As if through a tunnel I heard someone calling my name, begging me for something. Begging me to wake up, but I _was_ awake…wasn't I?

My eyes flew open and I sharply in took air, causing the room before me to spin, while bolting upright into a sitting position, only to find Luke lying in the bed on the left of me and the master of all evil (a.k.a. Snape) sitting in the chair next to my bed. Snape's hand was gushing blood. My Vampiric desire was trying to overcome me, but I fought it back with every fiber of my being. I would _not_ let Snape know I was a Vampire, and I would _not_ let the beast inside me know that it had control over my human reason.

"You _bit_ me!" shock evident on Snape's face, and in his voice.

"I-I-I…" I stammered, more shocked at his change of emotion than at the fact that I bit him, I'm a Vampire, that happens, but Snape showing a flicker of emotion? Never.

He got up, the sudden scent of shock filling the air, it smelled of burning rubber, I coughed, trying to get the scent out of my throat, as he sulkily walked over to Madame Pomfrey's office and knocked on the door.

"What!" she demanded.

"The girl. She's awake." he sputtered.

"Well what the bloody hell'd you do to your hand Severus?!" she scorned, nightgown billowing behind her as she rushed towards the cupboard containing gauze. She tossed a piece of gauze in his direction and rushed towards me.

She placed the underside of her wrist to my forehead, feeling for heat I suspected. She quickly retracted her wrist, gasping with discomfort, rubbing her wrist.

"You're colder than ice!" She exclaimed, then she turned and attempted to shoo Snape out of the room, she turned to me after her failed attempt, "Dear, I think you might be ill."

"That's a lovely way to put it" I muttered to myself.

"What was that dear?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh, uh…nothing." I, all too quickly, replied.

"Come now dear, what did you say?" she prodded, "If you start muttering to yourself I can only assume that you've gone mental and I'll need to sedate you. Using a needle."

Needle was the key word that made me talk, "Well, I … er...I'm a …umm…I'm a Vampire." I cringed, waiting for her to slap me upside my head with a broomstick or something. Nothing happened; slowly I lowered my arms from their defensive position around my head.

She was staring at me, hands on hips, "Are you done, dear?" she asked, as if she knew all along.

I nodded my head and she continued, "I'm going to need to do some tests on you, love." She paused, turning to Snape, "You said she bit you?"

Snape's eyes widened with fear. "I'll go make a potion to reverse the effects."

Madame Pomfrey snorted, "You dimwitted fool! You can't reverse the effects of Vampire poison!"

"I have my ways…" He sneered, facade perfectly back in place.

Then he took the cape to his robes, turned on his heel, and swooshed out of the room, like an oversized bat, robes billowing behind him.

"I honestly don't know how he gets his robes so billowy." Madame Pomfrey said in wonder.

"Probably a spell." I replied, feeling dazed, and curious, "What happened to Luke?" I asked, my gaze raking over his peaceful sleeping body.

"Well, first Snape barged in, shouting at him to move out of the way, and Luke fell to the ground, having twisted his ankle," she walked over to him, checking said ankle I supposed, "which has already healed, thanks to his being a—and then you called out to him and breathed on his face, causing him to fall asleep." she said, pouring some sort of white liquid into a cup, "You have some sort of chemical in your mouth that releases when you wish to make someone unconscious. Very useful, I presume. Here," she said, holding the cup of white stuff out to me, "drink this, it should fill you up." she said, waiting for me to finish the cup of white liquid before she continued.

I almost vomited at the taste of the stuff, "Blek!" I gagged, after drinking it.

"Oh hush, you should like it, it's blood, just in a different flavor." she said, trying to convince me to like it, "_I_ personally like the chocolate flavor, I also like blood truffles. Very delicious, the O- type is a delicacy. I only get them on rare occasions because they cost more galleons than I paid for my whole wardrobe." she fiddled with a skele-grow bottle at someone else's night table, "Not really, but it costs too much."

"You're a Vampire?!" I asked, astonished.

"Something like that dear," she said, pulling up a chair in between mine and Luke's beds, "I am your guardian, and Luke's." She said, and then sighed, "I suppose I'll be seeing you often enough that I might as well tell you what's going on."

"You're my…and Luke's…what?!" I stammered, very confused, my thoughts pulsating through my brain, causing my head to throb, which had just become very cloudy.

"I'll tell you once you wake up dear," she said breathing into my face, her breath smelling like an anesthetic, "we have much to discuss."

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.**

As I awoke I saw Emily standing next to my bed, wearing a white nightdress that brought out the fairness of her skin, her hair cascading down her back, she smiled at me. She looked older, but even more beautiful with age.

"Hello, love," she said, "are you ready for breakfast?"

Out of nowhere a child's voice came, "Mommy! Mommy! Evan is bothering me!" a little girl's voice whined.

A small girl, looking to be around the age of five, bounded around the corner and into the room, her lips in a pouting position, "Mommy, make him stop!" She whined again.

Her slightly wavy dark brown curls accented her pale face and her bright green eyes. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, her innocence and beauty was almost unbearable.

"Charlotte, sweetie, if your brother is bothering you then just tell him to leave you alone or you'll stupefy him." Emily said, smiling in amusement, her face aglow with motherhood.

Emily gasped for air, her hand flying to her stomach, which I just noticed was very rotund, "Luke! Luke, darling, put your hand on my belly! It's our little one! The baby's kicking!"

"Oh mommy! I wanna feel the baby moving!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Alright Char, put your hand here," she placed Charlotte's hand on her lower belly, "Do you feel it? Do you feel the baby?"

Charlotte gave a small squeal of delight, "I feel it! I feel it!" she ran out of the room, "Evan! I felt the baby move and you didn't!" she teased in a sing-song voice, "Nah nah nah nah nah!" she bragged, running off to tease her brother.

Emily smiled, eyes crinkling at the edges, laugh lines appearing on her face. Her beauty aged like wine, more flavor and taste as years went by.

"Luke, Harry's coming over with Ginny and their kids. Ginny wants to go shopping and Harry doesn't really want to go. Will you stay here with the children while Ginny and I have some girl time?" she pleaded, and then added, "Matt can come over and then it can be the whole gang, well, minus Hermione and Ron, the two lovebirds. Can you imagine? Taking a _third_ honeymoon. Ugh." she rolled her eyes, causing me to laugh on the inside, "You three can play pool in the living room downstairs. You haven't even touched your pool table since the accident, and you promised you'd play against Evan." she said pointedly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"It's alright dear, don't over exert yourself, I was merely suggesting that you spend some more time with your son before he goes away to Hogwarts. Teach him something he'll need to know. I'm taking Charlotte and Lily out to ice cream and a movie tomorrow," she paused, smiling at me, padding towards me, "I love you Luke." she said and bent down and kissed my forehead, "I always will."

I closed my eyes, just to soak in the moment, and then reopened them, and she was gone. All the things I'd seen, the house, the white carpet, the crème-tan walls, the antique crystal chandelier, everything, gone.

"Luke." Emily's voice rang out in the silence, "Luke, sweetie, wake up. Matt, Harry, Hermione, and Sam are all here to see you. Wake up." she partially demanded.

I felt myself coming out of unconsciousness, slowly but surely I awoke. Emily was sitting on the right side of my bed, just sitting there, smiling at me, just as she was in my dream, but she looked like she did in the present, not the future, or whatever that dream was. Her eyes were still the same, her hair, still the reddish brown it was before, and her face still shone like a beacon in the dark to my eyes. Matt, Harry, Hermione, and a new girl, who I guessed was Sam, were sitting around me, as soon as they were sure I was fully awake, Matt and Harry smiled and laughed at each other.

"Ha! Ron owes us both!" Matt exclaimed.

"I told him not to bet with you." Harry smiled, gleefully.

"What are you two boys talking about?" Emily demanded in confusion.

"I made a bet with Ron that the first thing Luke would do was look right at you." Matt laughed, "And _man_ was I right!"

"Shut up you bloody git." I weakly exclaimed, then laughed.

"What happened to you man? One day it was just a twisted ankle, the next, you had some weird blood thing going on. We all thought Em had gotten to you." Matt leaned closer to me and whispered just enough so that Em could hear too, "I still think she did. She doesn't sleep anymore you know."

Emily punched Matt in the shoulder, using her Vampire enhanced muscles to send him flying a few feet away.

"Ow!" Matt exclaimed, rubbing his arm where she punched him, "That hurt!"

"Wahh." Emily mocked.

There was a slight knock on the door to the hospital wing. All eyes turned towards the doorway in which Walt, Emily's Vampire friend, whom I was _very_ disapproving of, was leaning on the doorframe.

"Hello Luke, how's it going?" he asked plainly.

"Good I guess. What's up with you?" I said, hiding the edge in my voice.

"No need for hostility," Walt said knowingly, "Just here for Emily." he turned to her, "May I speak with you a moment?" he politely requested.

"Sure." she said, "I'll be back in a moment. Carry on without me." she said, making a slight waving gesture with her left hand, an air of importance on her voice, she smiled at us and got up from my bed and walked out the door with Walt.

"I really don't like him." I grunted, as the door clicked shut, knowing Walt could still hear me.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

As I stepped out the door I looked up to find Walt chuckling to himself.

"What?" I asked, mock confusion in my tone.

"Your friend, Luke, his thoughts are so trivial compared to the whole plan we have laid out for us." Walt amusedly replied.

"Yeah, well…Luke just wants what's best for me." I paused, "It's kind of annoying, but whatever."

"We need to practice; you need to train your mind Emily." Walt said, noticing my thoughts beginning to stray to other things, "I'm serious."

"Walt, do you not understand that I _want_ to practice my 'mind control' and my other vampire…stuff, and whatever," I said dismissively, "but I have assignments and exams and all sorts of other things going on in my life. I'd like to get finished with all my assignments so that I can pass and go into seventh year." I stated, knowing full well what his response would be.

"Emily," he said, gently grasping my forearm, looking right into my eyes with his milk chocolate brown ones, "You can put off your training." he paused, then, in a serious tone, "and you can put off becoming a full fledged vampire for as long as you can handle it," he paused again, "But that doesn't change the fact that you _are_ our queen, and we look to you for guidance," he grasped my arm a little tighter, "You'll have to accept that one day. I just hope the Vampire community can last until then."

Walt released his grasp on my arm, and let his arm fall to his side, his head fell slightly, "Until then Emily Elisabeth Morne," he paused, his gaze sliding past me on to something more distant, "I bid you adieu."

He turned, and began walking down the corridor, out of my life. I stood there, motionless, wondering what I should do. He was the one person who had taken me under their wing, and went against every one he knew, just for me, because he believed in me. The person I had grown to love as someone who could understand me, someone who could help me through the tough times I knew I was about to go through. I couldn't just let him walk away. I looked up from where I was, only to find myself alone, just as I had been when I first turned, before I found Walt…my best friend. Maybe he wouldn't have gone far yet, maybe I could still catch up with him.

I broke into a run, barreling down the corridor, searching the premises for Walt's mind. It was almost as if we each had our own different mind entities, now that I thought about it. I could sense Sam back in the hospital wing; she was wondering where I was leaving to, and why she could no longer sense Walt. I could sense Adina and Evan…doing something that left unpleasant thoughts in my mind… and I could sense a few others that I didn't even know existed, but I couldn't sense Walt. I slowed to a stop, having taken so many different turns that, if not for my Vampire enhanced senses, would have left me wandering around for hours. I leaned against a wall, feeling miserable. I sank to my knees, and cradled my head in my hands. It was such a human thing to do that I almost forgot for a moment that I was no longer human. I felt so horrible, all I had to do was stop being such a coward and take my destiny by the horns and look it right in the eyes and face it head on, like everyone else in history. If I could still cry, I would have been sobbing right then.

"You see," Walt's familiar voice said, "If you had trained your mind like I want you to, you'd have been able to see that I was hiding myself from you."

I looked up to a smirking Walt.

I glared at him, "Don't you _**dare **_do that _**ever again**_ or I will stab a stake through your heart and cut off your head and burn your body and scatter the ashes in a million different places so that you can't regenerate." I warned, deathly serious.

"By the way, your flitting is hard to keep up with. Must be your queen gene, lucky you." Walt retorted, sounding jealous, ignoring my earlier comment.

"What?" I questioned, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Flit? Running at top speed?" he inquired, "Did you _ever_ read any Vampire novels when you were human?"

"Uh, no." I replied, "I never read at all."

"Oh. Well, it's a good habit to start. Passes the time quickly. I've already read all of Shakespeare's works half a dozen times." he boasted.

"Dork." I retorted, laughing at him.

"Oh shut up." he said, smiling.

"Race you back to the hospital wing." I challenged.

"You're on." he responded.

"One…two…" I started.

Walt burst in front of me like a rocket.

'You cheater!' I exclaimed to him, taking off like a torpedo.

'You have the queen gene, it's only fair to me' he responded, sounding pleased with himself.

'What's this 'Queen Gene' you keep going on about?' I asked.

'It's a special gene that the prophesized queen is said to have, it allows her to have powers that us normal Vampires do not have. Something _any_ Vampire would be jealous of.' he replied.

I quickened my pace, when all of the sudden I felt Walt's mind entity behind me, and Sam's right ahead. When I felt Sam right on the other side of the wall, I stopped, leaning against the wall, breathing deeply. Walt appeared in front of me, breathing more deep than I.

"You…and then you were…but…" he sputtered.

"Bow down to your queen, my faithful subject." I mocked, causing him to smile.

"Speaking of subjects…" he trailed off, hinting at me that I should do some studying.

"Fine." I retorted, "I'll meet you at the library in a few hours. I need to study for an exam."

I reluctantly walked into the hospital wing again. Madame Pomfrey was working on Luke.

"Ello dear, just working on Luke's blood work," she leaned towards me and spoke in hardly a whisper, "its working. He should be on our side in a few hours. What shall I do for you afterwards?"

"Just see how he reacts with both bloods, this could be revolutionary." I whispered back, and then silently stepped away, "I'm going to the library," I announced, causing everyone other than Luke to jump because I startled them. Luke could probably have smelled me, knowing that he was a werewolf, "I need to study, anyone want to come with me?"

When no one made a move, I turned around to leave. As soon as I was out the door I felt a hand on my lower back, Harry's.

"I'll go." Harry said from behind me.

I turned around, a smirk playing across my face, "The Great Harry Potter studies?" I gasped, mock shock in my tone, "I'm shocked."

"No, not really." he replied, going along with the charade, "Mostly the answers jump off the page and tell me which letters to circle." he joked, smiling brightly.

As we made our way down the corridor we started talking to each other about various things, such as our families, how we met our friends, and how our year was going so far.

"This year's been…interesting." Harry said, "Yours?"

"About the same. Lot's of…new things…" I started.

"Yeah, same here." he interrupted.

"But other than that, it's been…" I trailed off.

"Good. Yeah, I know." He replied, looking right into my eyes.

I felt my cheeks get warm, but I knew that there was no blood rushing to my cheeks, only the sensation it left behind.

"If I still had blood, I'd be blushing right now." I said sheepishly.

He smiled an embarrassed smile, "Yeah, I figured as much." he said.

He gently reached for my hand, and I let him take it, knowing that it must've felt very uncomfortable for him to grasp my ice-cold hand with his bare one.

I looked up at him and smiled mischievously, he had the same kind of look on his face.

* * *

As soon as the fourth charmed piece of origami paper floated down onto my essay, I knew that my assignment would never get finished. I rolled my eyes and growled at Harry.

"I'm bored." he stated.

"I can tell." I grunted.

"Do you want to do something?" he asked, childlike excitement resounding in his voice.

"Sure." I said, looking into his thoughts to see what he had planned.

He inhaled, about to speak, when I interrupted, "I have a better idea than that."

"No fair! You read my mind!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever," I said dismissively, "Why don't you go hide somewhere in the castle, and I'll go look for you." I suggested enthusiastically.

"I'm not an idiot, you know." he said, sounding slightly offended, "If you wanted me to leave you alone you should've said so."

"I did. _Five_ times." I emphasized 'five'.

"You know…" he started.

"No, I don't. Please, please tell me." I sarcastically replied.

"Fine." Harry retorted, the childish excitement leaving his voice, "I'll leave you alone then."

I felt bad for hurting his feelings, so I prodded for information, without taking it directly from his mind, which would have been _so_ much easier for me, I sighed, "What, Harry. What is it that I should know?"

He smiled at me, "I knew that would work."

I slapped his arm the softest I could; I've noticed that humans are rather fragile, "You only think you knew that I didn't know. But in fact, I did know because I read your mind. Therefore _I _just tricked _you_."

He looked confused for a moment before he figured out what I had just said, "No you didn't." he said, unsure.

I laughed at him, and then asked, "What is it you were going to tell me?"

"I was _going_ to tell you that there is a spell you can do that will write your essay for you." he replied.

"What's the catch?" I asked, skeptically.

"There is none. Your quill will write the essay for you. It uses all the information you know on the subject to produce an excellent report. I've gotten good marks every time I've used it."

I thought about it for a moment, before answering him, "Okay. I'll do it."

Harry showed me how to do the spell, and then I did it myself.

I inhaled, and then, with a quick flick of my wand, "Transtuli"

All of the sudden my quill lifted itself up off the desk, and began writing, as if some phantom hand were writing my essay.

"Wow! That's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Told you so." he said, smirking.

"Wow, looks like you two got some serious studying done." Walt said, eyeing the folded origami papers.

Harry jumped, I, on the other hand, merely flinched; I had been so focused on what Harry was saying _I_ didn't even notice that Walt was approaching us.

"Yeah, Harry was showing me how to do an origami swan for charms class." I wittily responded.

"Ha-Ha." Walt mocked, "We've got to go now, Em."

"Can we wait just a bit longer? Harry showed me how to do this spell where you don't have to actually _write_ your own essay. Your quill does it for you. I never knew that! Isn't that cool?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Emily. That's very thrilling. We need to leave." Walt unenthusiastically responded.

Walt made a short flicking motion and my quill sped up, and then promptly dropped to the desk again, lifeless.

"What did you just do?" I demanded, an accusatory tone in my voice.

"I just sped it up, that's all. Your essay is finished now." He turned to Harry, "Thank you so much for showing her that spell. I'm sure it will be of a great use to her in the future."

He then turned to me and gently grasped my wrist, "Come now Em, we need to do some training." He nodded to Harry, and I briefly waved goodbye, and then Walt took off at a breakneck pace.

'What was that all about?' I asked, confused at Walt's sudden behavior.

'We need to train. That's all. Harry was taking up our precious time.' He responded.

'We have all day don't we? What would a few more moments with Harry have hurt?' I queried.

'Look into his thoughts. Then you'll see what I know.' He replied.

I focused on Harry, wondering what he was thinking, and then I was in his mind.

'_Em is __**so**__ hot. I should ask her out. But what if she says no. What if she thinks I'm an idiot? Or maybe she just thinks of me as a friend. Maybe she likes someone else. Maybe she's dating that 'Walt' guy. They hang out a lot. What if she can't date me because she's a Vampire? Or what if she and Luke are secretly dating.' _

Harry mentally sighed, _'And maybe the world will open up and swallow me whole. I'll just write her a note and see if she wants to meet up later'_

I exited Harry's thoughts, giddy excitement overtaking me. Harry liked me, he _actually_ like me. I screamed aloud in my head.

'Hey! Keep it down over there!' Walt yelled, 'You're not alone in your mind! I'm here too! Geez, you've given me a headache.'

'Walt, dear, you can't get headaches. There caused by something happening to the blood vessels in your brain. And you haven't got either.' I smirked to myself.

'Nice comeback smarty-pants.' Walt replied, sounding joking.

We reached the edge of the Dark Forest, and Walt stopped. There was a large, black-ish looking tree standing in front of us. He walked up to it and knocked on the tree three times. He took a few steps back and then waited.

Curious, I began to ask him what was going on, "What are you…"

All of the sudden a large whole opened up in the ground. Walt walked towards it, and then turned and motioned for me to follow. Hesitantly, I walked forward, following Walt into the black abyss, descending into a dark cavern. The door above us suddenly closed, and we were abandoned in the darkness.

'Emily. This is the first part of your training. You will have to locate my position, without your sight.' Walt said to me.

I felt a blindfold being placed over my eyes, I hated blindfolds, they were so annoying.

'Count to twenty in your mind, then look for me. Don't take off the blindfold. If you do, I'll know.'

So, I counted to twenty. And now I had to play hide-and-go-seek with a Vampire who had a million times more skill than I. Great.

* * *

SO, did you like? Huh? Huh? Didya? Didya? Let me know with a REVIEW!

xoxo,

PM


	16. Domino Effect

I'm so sorry this took so long to update, but stupid teachers like to give ridiculous amounts of work...stupid, i know. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The first snowflakes of winter fell as I peered out the common room window

The first snowflakes of winter fell as I peered out the common room window. With my heightened senses, I felt Walt's slowly approaching presence behind me.

"Are you ready for our last training session before Christmas break?" he queried.

I turned around, my back against the wall, "Yes." I paused, "I'm really the leader aren't I?" I inquired, even though I already knew the answer.

He stood beside me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eyes, "Yes, you are." he paused, "and the sooner you accept it, the better. Difficult times lie ahead for you Emily."

He must have seen the anxious look on my face because he said, "But I am more than confident that you will be able to overcome the obstacles." He put his arm around my shoulders and looked down at me, smiling.

"Thanks Walt." I said to him, "You know, you're like an older brother to me. You're always helping me out and giving me that extra boost that I need. Thanks a lot."

He smiled at me, "You can compliment me all you want Em, you still have to go to training today. I'm not so vain as to get caught up in your praises so much that I forget the clever little tricks that you use on your human professors."

I sighed deeply and then turned to look out the window once again, "Alright then, lets get this over with." I said with a hint of frustrated anxiousness in my voice.

I made my way over to the fireplace "Raven's Run" I stated when I was in front of the fireplace, hoping the password hadn't changed overnight.

Slowly, the fireplace moved backwards, into the wall, and then slid to the right, behind the wall. I looked back at Walt, he was staring forward.

He leaned towards me, "Part one of today's session," he paused, "Never look back." he whispered, "It is sign of weakness."

He returned to his still position, standing erect, eyes boring holes into the passage before us. I turned around and started forwards.

"Walt?" I asked as we proceeded through the passage and came to a long flight of stone steps.

"Yes, Emily?" he replied, watching his feet move down the cold descending steps.

"I know this may be dumb to ask of you, you probably have plans already, but, would you consider coming to my house for Christmas Eve dinner?" I asked, feeling somewhat foolish, "We—my mom and I, that is—have a nice social dinner with our friends every Christmas eve, and I'd like you to come if you can make it." I said, trying to be as polite and mannerly as possible.

I turned to look at him, he continued looking forward blankly, "I can't guarantee that I'll be able to make it, but I'll let you know." he said, pausing to look down at me, "Evan, Adina, and I usually have our own 'family dinner' if you will" his eyes grew distant, and his face became ashen.

He silenced his eyes and brought them back to the present, "I'll try to make it, and if I don't, there'll be thousands more Christmas Eve dinners of yours that I'll be able to attend." he smiled sweetly at me, fangs a shimmering white in the dark passage.

His arm flashed out to tensely grab my shoulder before I stepped forward. Puzzled, I looked forward. In front of me was Sam, her appearance alone was enough to give a human a heart attack. Her hair was streaked with silver, and her lower lip was coated with a thick silvery substance that was caked down her chin and dribbled onto her robes. Her ember-red hair looked like she hadn't brushed it in weeks.

"Dear God, Sam!" I exclaimed in terror, "What the hell happened to you?"

"She went hunting." Walt replied for her, "Alone." he added with a scornful tone.

"Oh puh-lease Walt," Sam scoffed, "You've done it before too." she paused, "Wasn't _I_ the one who caught you then?" she raised her eyebrows in contempt.

Walt visibly stiffened, "That was under different contexts. You don't seem normal. What's wrong with you? Why can't I sense you standing in front of me?"

Walt made a move towards Sam, as if to sniff her, "Hel-_lo_!" she hissed, "Ever heard of 'personal space'? 'Cuz you really need to if you go around _sniffing _people."

Walt looked taken aback, as if he didn't know what to say.

"Sam, I think you should go clean up," I paused, "before anyone else sees you."

"Yeah, I think so too. Watch this one," she said to me, eyeing Walt, "he likes to keep his fangs sharp."

Before I even had the opportunity to question her about the comment, she dashed up the stairs.

I openly displayed my confusion on my face, Walt looked at me and said, "It's a long story, and we don't have time for that right now."

Walt latched his hand onto my wrist, and pulled me forward.

"Thanks, but I can walk on my own." I snapped, tugging my wrist free.

The next few moments were pure silence, as if there were a thick fog between the two of us. When we reached the ground floor, we stepped out into the open air of the castle grounds.

Walt began to speak, "Emily, I'm—"

"Shh!" I shushed, something was coming...something…human.

We both crouched down and hid in the shadows of the castle.

"There are three sets of footprints in the snow leading from the castle doors to your cabin." One person said.

I glanced at Walt, ignoring the conversation for the moment, who looked at me and telepathed, _Its professor Umbridge. We, 'mythical creatures' if you will, don't have any classes with her because she works for the ministry._

_What does that have to do with anything? _I asked.

_Watch this._

Walt stepped out of the shadows for a brief moment, causing himself to be visible, mentally and physically, and then stepped back into our hiding spot, still visible.

Umbridge walked out of the small hut, closing the door with a snap. As she walked down the steps, she halted for a moment, as if she sensed something peculiar. Then she stared at our hiding spot intensely, as if to stare us out of it. She started towards us, staring intently at our little hideaway. Then Walt shielded himself, he was no longer visible, not even to me, even though he was standing right in front of me. Then, out of nowhere, she stopped dead in her tracks.

_Walt, I think she—_

_Shh! She can sense us. The ministry has placed a spell on most of their employees to allow them to sense the magical creatures around them. They have to 'update' the spell every so often. Her spell seems to be wearing off. She'll need to go in for a…checkup, I suppose you could say. Stay completely quiet, and completely still or she'll sense us. _He said.

_Don't you know not to say to stay quiet and still to someone! It's automatic reverse psychology! Now I __**need **__to move! _I replied, aching to move.

_Emily, hush. Please. And veil yourself; you don't want her to sense you either. _

I mentally concealed myself, one of the tricks Walt had taught me in our training sessions. We stayed still, and quiet for several moments. She 'hmphed' to herself and then walked off.

_What was that all about? _I asked.

_The ministry can't know we're here. If they find out that the human students at Hogwarts are in any possible danger they'll throw us out. We cannot be found. That's why there are rules about being in a human dormitory. _Walt stated.

_Oh_. I said, _Well…I guess we can get up now. I'm itching to get out of this spot._

I was about to emerge from our spot when Walt dashed in front of me, _Em, stay still…something's not right. Can you smell it?_

I calmed myself for a moment and drank in my surroundings. Something was off, something about our peaceful environment was not right. The smells of our surroundings weren't correct.

_What's going on? What's that awful smell?_ I asked.

Walt didn't answer for a moment, _I know what it is. _He paused, jerking his head to the right, indicating a couple of people walking closer to our spot, _it's werewolves. _Another pause, then, _Young ones, too. They should know bet—_

"You know, we can smell you from a mile away you filthy blood-suckers" one said.

The other one, slightly shorter and much bigger, more muscular, laughed.

Walt stepped out from his place in front of me, indicating that I should stay down.

"What's the problem here? You're out of bounds. You are not supposed to be in this area." he demanded.

The taller one peered at Walt in the darkness, "Hey, man, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Walt stiffened slightly, "No, no you don't. Now…scat! You're not supposed to be here. Go away!"

They both looked at each other, and then the taller one said, "What the hell do you think we are? Cats? We're not just gonna run away because you tell us to."

Walt became agitated, "Look, I have _things_ to attend to. And dealing with you mongrels is _not_ one of them. So can you please let us through and –"

"Um, us? I only see one of you. Where's the other? I was beginning to think that all that stink must've come from _one _really big stinker. But I guess it's two of you." he paused, "Come on out, we're not gonna hurt you. It's not time for us to eat yet." He looked to the shorter one, "Although, I think we should head back to the Great Hall after this. I'm getting kind of hungry."

The shorter one nodded his head in agreement.

I looked up at Walt for any sign of what I should do. Reluctantly, he motioned for me to stand up and walk towards him.

"What, walking around with a human? I thought that wasn't allowed." the tall guy said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Em, did you take down your mental shield? Sometimes that blocks the smell." Walt said under his breath.

"What was that?" the short one said, "What did you call her?"

Walt didn't answer. _Don't tell him your name. Werewolves are no better at keeping secrets than ladies at a hair salon. All their secrets are revealed to their pack when they transform._

"What's your name little lady? Is it Emily?" the tall one asked, "Luke talks about you all the time, you know Luke, right?"

I slowly nodded my head.

"Oh wow! So you must be the famous Emily. Geez, he talks about you non-stop. It's like you're this celebrity in our clan. Everyone's been dying to meet you. Luke wouldn't let us though. He said we wouldn't understand. But what's not to understand….you're human…s'not like you're a blood-sucker."

It was at that moment that I let down my shield.

"Oooh. So you are a blood-sucker. Well, that complicates things for little Lukie. Inter-breeding isn't allowed." the tall one said.

"We'll tell Luke hello for you, if you'd like that is." the short one said, "Dude, are you sure I don't know you from somewhere? You look really familiar." he said, looking at Walt.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now run along. Get back on your own turf." Walt said, hurriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going." The tall one said, "Goodbye little lady, We'll be seeing you."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, so sorry it was so short and took so long to update! I hope you enjoyed it, you can let me know with an oh-so-appreciated review!

xoxo,

PM


End file.
